


A/B/E/O

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Echo - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two distinct classes of human - common and rare. Common humans were Alphas and Betas, rare humans were Echos and Omegas. While both Alphas and Betas can be male or female Echos are exclusively female, Omegas are exclusively male. Both Echoes and Omegas are purely breeders, and so rare that to find one is a blessing. The problem, however is that every Echo has an Omega match, they are two parts of a whole and both belong to a Alpha. Only specific Alphas were known to receive both and Echo and Omega, they had to be legacies or beings that had hundreds of years of Alpha blood running through them. To be an Alpha to both and Echo and Omega, you were considered an Absolute Alpha, lesser Alphas could not refuse your command, and at the time of turn only four were known of in the free world. You were also blessed with two strong bloodlines to continue yours, both Echoes and Omegas were born exclusively for breeding. Echos/Omegas once born will grow until they are about 16 years old, when they hit maturity, then they are stuck in limbo, unaging until they both meet their Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A/B/E/O

The last thing Rick Grimes remembered before the world went dark was a sharp searing pain in his chest, the look of utter confusion on his best friend and partner Shane Walsh’s face as he went down, then complete darkness. 

 

As he drifted in the emptiness, his mind was occupied, visions of things he had never before imagined, or seen flashed before his eyes. He didn’t worry long, but for flickers he wondered whose memories he was seeing, and if they were past, present, or future. 

 

Rick Grimes caught glimmers of things as his friends visited him in the hospital, visions that danced in his mind and remained with him long after the blackness swallowed him up once more.

 

-/-

 

Daryl Dixon was four years old the first time his older brother Merle went away for a long time, a shaking scrawny boy; his mother would drink until she could no longer stand. Cheap wine and even cheaper cigarettes where the fragrance of his formidable years. He was on the cusp of five the first time his father beat him until he couldn’t breathe properly. He had begged to go to church, but his mother the Catholic woman she was, only drank another swallow of wine and left him in the kitchen to cry.

 

When Daryl had enough strength to pick himself up off the floor, he ran into the woods. He ran for a long time, crying and hurting, until he tripped over a root, and was sent sprawling into the dirt. To his confusion, strong arms picked him up and carried him away deeper into the forest. It wasn’t Merle, his nose scented summer rain storms and the crack of thunder, his head rested against a warm shoulder he passed out.

 

As he woke up he could smell the summer storm again, and groaned when he opened his eyes. “There there, little one.” A soft voice cooed, petting him, and kissing his temple. “I got you, Gypsy’s got you, baby.” She rubbed his back while he cried, and she petted his blonde hair. He had never felt so loved in his whole life. As it grew darker, she carried him home, his cuts and scrapes bandaged, his whole body washed. He didn’t speak a word to her the whole time, when she sat him down at his father’s property tree line, she kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry, Daryl, just call for me and I will come, I am your Echo.” She nuzzled his cheek in a loving manner. “Just call for good ol’ Gypsy.”

 

Daryl took a few tentative steps away from her, when he looked back she was long gone. His heart sink, he would have thought he made the whole thing up if not for the bandages and stitches. His momma ignored him, and thankfully his dad was passed out when he snuck back in.

 

-/-

 

Merle got out when he was almost six, and Daryl, brimming with excitement took him to the cabin Gypsy lived in, most days. She had spent everyday with him since he the first beating, teaching him about the woods. Merle frowned, when Gypsy appeared, hair wild, and a frayed dress on. “Merle Dixon.”

 

“You said you wouldn’t come until he was ready.” Merle snarled.

 

“He was beaten to a bloody pulp.” She snarled back. “I told you when he was born what he was, who he will be, and I know you think your dad beating him is going to toughen him up, and it might…” She paused. “But, now he knows about me, and I love him, Merle, so I have a plan.”

 

“Always plans.” Merle snarled, picking his baby brother up. Merle had tried his damndest to do best by the boy, he could remember Daryl’s first day home from the hospital, how he had slipped out the back to get away from the noise when a strange scent hit his nose. He saw her, for the first time then, her eyes alive with instinct. She knew things about Daryl that Merle had never ever thought another human would.

 

She knew he would be an Omega, and with that Merle had ignored her for almost a year. As Daryl approached one, little things in his personality started to emerge. Merle’s momma was a Beta, and drunk most of the time, so she seemed destined to ignore the more feminine if you could call it that, features that were emerging. A ghost of beauty haunted the small childs features, and so Merle sought her out.

 

“You're going to pass me off as your girlfriend, move me into the house, so ‘ah can keep an eye on Daryl.” She explained.

 

“You can’t put a fight up against my dad.” Merle snarled. “If ‘n I leave again, he’ll just throw you out.”

 

“Nah, I don’t think so. I know as well as you, Alpha’s can’t stop themselves when it comes to Echos in heat. And that is going to happen sooner rather than later. It’s good that Echos and Omega’s can only bear pups with their biological soul mate.” She reached for Daryl taking him in her arms, and pressing kisses to his temple and cheek.

 

“Yer willin ta have yer body used to watch over him.” Merle would never understand the dynamics of Omegas or Echos, the way Daryl instinctively leaned into Gypsy, the way he rested his eyes, letting his shaggy blonde locks lay on her shoulder. They were clearly insync, and that bothered him. Realization that he would never have the relationship they shared made him snarl.

 

“I’ll do what it takes to keep him safe, as safe as I can. I am old, Merle, I was born in 1922.” Merle could read between the lines, she had been fucked before, she had more than likely been raped. Merle reached out and touched her cheek, one moment of compassion lost in a world of harsh touches.

 

“A’ight, then, but ya know ya gotta make it… believable.” She only nodded, cuddling Daryl closer to her as she took off headed towards her cabin, singing a song that Merle realized was long ago lost to this culture. 

 

-/-

 

Merle managed to convince his parents that she was his bitch. Echos could mirror scents, he learned, so she mixed something similar to his mother’s beta smell with Merle’s Alpha. She moved comfortably into the room Daryl shared with Merle, and every single night, Daryl crawled into her arms, and slept.

 

It was something he might have called another girl friend out on, but Gypsy wasn’t his, not really. The first time she came into heat, Merle was in jail again. She had been allowed to remain in the house, because she was a good housekeeper. Daryl was almost ten when it happened. For the last four years she had remained loyal to her promise, keeping Daryl close, and sleeping with Merle or his father when it was necessary. 

 

William was merciless when it came to her, often scaring her once beautiful body with knicks and long gashes. Daryl was a pro at this point in stitching her back up, and hiding in the bathroom whilst she bathed, trying to wash away all traces of his father and brother. She would scrub until her skin shone red.

 

His tenth birthday was a disaster. Just like Merle, Daryl presented early. Omega. While his father beat on him and Gypsy his mother drank, and drank. When William passed out, his words of hate ringing still in Daryl’s ears, he ran out the front door before she could stop him and into the park, where children were often playing. Gypsy growled, low and irritated towards the passed out form of William Dixon, irritation on her eyes, and vengeance on her mind.

 

She couldn’t kill the Alpha, that was a crime punishable by her own death, and that would leave Daryl completely alone. Daryl was born on New Year's Eve, so she slunk towards town, her nose still bloody, and her lip busted open. She didn’t hide from the abuse like Lenora Dixon did, didn’t really mind the sting of the cold on her flesh, even as she made her way into the small town they dwelled in, she could see no one on the street.

 

She picked out his gift, something small, and it cost her the last of the money she had saved. Merle when he got out this time had promised to take Daryl away, and that was their money. But that was before he presented early. She held the crossbow in her arms and smiled, she didn’t need a box for it, she strapped it to her back, and picked out a quiver. 

 

It had been unnaturally warm that winter, 1988, she sighed, she couldn’t even begin to phantom the fact that she had survived over 60 years in this world on her own. Echos and Omegas are known to go crazy, when they can not find their Alpha, but she had found Daryl, had sensed him when she was just passing through, at the time he had been in Lenora’s womb. 

 

In her time, when she was born, it was precious to be an Echo or Omega, it made you one of a kind, and you were protected at all cost, because you were the guarantee of the bloodlines. That had changed in her time on Earth, with less Echos and Omegas being born, and less Absolute Alphas, the world had shifted. Everything had happened so fast and so slow at the same time, almost like the world was meant for some great reckoning.

 

If they didn’t leave this place and find their Alpha, Daryl would stop aging at 16, too. And then they would both remain eternally young, until they found the man who would make them whole. She shivered against the chill in the air, and froze when the sirens and fire trucks barreled past her. 

 

They were headed towards the outskirts of town, toward the Dixon shack. Gypsy took off running, her heart pounding in her ears, her whole body shaking. Flames, total flames, the whole house was engulfed. Daryl was standing by the caution tape, his face contorted. Gypsy caught him up in her arms, pressing his face into her neck, and feeling him heave into her.

 

The police chief, Gareth, looked at her. “Your Merle’s bitch?” She nodded, her arms caught tight around Daryl still. “Until Merle gets outta jail that little shit is your problem.” He jabbed his finger towards Daryl. “Both William and Lenora were in there, where were you?”

 

“Ran into town to fetch him a birthday gift, from Merle.” She still had him wrapped tightly in her arms, she wasn’t much bigger than him anymore. She nodded briefly at the police chief then lead Daryl to Merle’s truck, and put him inside the cab. With a little help she loaded Merle’s Bonnieville, and headed towards Atlanta where Merle was serving time for armed robbery. 

 

They never looked back. Daryl curled into the side of her, and fell asleep. She whispered happy birthday to his hair, and ran her fingers through it. When they reached Atlanta, she slipped into the jail house, long enough to let Merle know what had happened, and for Merle to tell her where a friend of his lived, a Philip Blake, who would take them in. 

 

Merle called Blake the moment she went back out to Daryl, and she followed his instructions to a town called Woodbury, where the man Blake and his Beta Martinez were waiting for them. Gay and Lesbian couples always interested Daryl, even then, how some internal wolves just knew who their mates were, regardless of sex.

 

-/-

 

By 1994 when Daryl turned 16, he too had stopped aging. No longer did Gypsy pretend to be Merle’s girlfriend, she would wrap herself around Daryl tighter than a coil, and hold on to him like tomorrow as a distant idea.

 

Merle was overseas, when Daryl and Gypsy left Woodbury, waving goodbye to the couple that had given them shelter for so long, and they traveled the United States, even got hitched in Vegas the ultimate joke of their own. Daryl had known her for eleven years, and never once had he saw her age. He realized that in waiting to find him, she had learned a thing or two about IDs, so in their wait for their Alpha, it only made sense that he would learn her tricks.

 

-/-

 

Michael and Sarah Grimes welcomed their only son on January 1, 1989. He had wild unruly hair, and insane bright blue eyes. Sarah died in childbirth. Michael named the pup Jonathan Richard Grimes, Rick for short. His best friends Lori and Shane Walsh welcomed their first son in 2010, the year they were 21. Rick was named his uncle, Carl was probably the cutest kid he had ever seen, then in 2013 they welcomed a daughter, Judith. 

 

When the world went to shit, and the turn started, Shane asked Rick to get Lori and the kids out of King County while Shane worked alongside the National Guard, trying to figure out what was going on. Rick could smell the pup on Lori, and knew why Shane had asked him.

 

Rick had been born with a mark, a rare mark, something his father had kept secret for a very long time, Rick had been born with the mark of an Absolute Alpha. Which meant prior to the end of the world, he was guaranteed two mates.

 

-/-

 

When the dead started biting people, both Gypsy and Daryl rushed towards the shitty biker bar that Merle had been spending a lot of time in just outside of Atlanta, Merle had darted into the fray for his stash. His damn drugs. Daryl grabbed Merle by the scruff of his collar, while Gypsy killed anything or anyone that came around.

 

Gypsy pushed them into the cab of the truck, then climbed in, throwing the old clunker in gear and heading them outside of the city. It wasn’t until they got to the abandoned rock quarry that she stopped. She was already cursing up a storm, intent on killing Merle herself if he pulled that stupid shit again, her hands on the front of his vest, a low snarl on her lips.

 

Daryl caught her around the middle and hauled her back. A group of cars had followed them down. “Now’s not tha time darlin’.” She stilled, falling back against him. Her eyes dark and angry still. 

 

“Dumb shit.” She snarled into his vest one last time, then snarled low and loud at him, it was a warning. Echos were strong, just like Omega’s they were made to bare children and raise packs, they were damn near indestructible, so Merle didn’t so much as bat an eye when he slammed his arm into her, in a wide arch, she toppled into Daryl, and the both sprawled out on the ground.

 

Daryl let out a low growl, even as people were pulling their cars in a circle around the rise of the quarry. “This place is great.” She heard one of them say, an older man.

 

“Who the fuck are you, followin us?” Merle snarled.

 

“We saw rednecks, no offense, knew ya would know a good hiding spot.” A pretty blonde Alpha growled.

 

Merle looked at the people now mulling out of the cars and vehicles, he snarled, low and dangerous. “A’ight, strength in numbers, right.” He looked sluggish, irritated. “Name’s Merle Dixon, them’s my kids - Daryl and Gypsy.” Both Daryl and Gypsy gave him a weird look. But both realized all these were mated, or marked, and would not be interested in them. Plus with Merle’s Alpha stink all over them, they had nothing to worry about, they clung tight to him most days. While both Daryl and Gypsy looked like fresh teenagers, Merle had aged around them. Merle was born in 1963, and every bit of 53 years old, Daryl was only 15 years younger than him, and Gypsy was 41 years older than him. He shrugged hard, and looked at the group. “Jus sta’ tha hell away from us. ‘Mone brats, if there’s gonna be folks ‘round we need ta hunt.”

 

Daryl and Gypsy looked back at the group, a clean cut sheriff's deputy among them, with soft brown curls and extreme blue eyes. Gypsy looked over her shoulder a second time, her eyes locking on the man, her whole core rocked. She shivered. Daryl caught it as well, whatever it was, and his body surged. He turned to look at the deputy with her. Merle had paused in front of them. “Kids, let’s go.” It was an order.

 

Neither could move, across the camp even Rick had frozen. Three year old Jude in his arms, and six year old Carl playing with Sophia not far away. Lori had never made it off the highway, and last he had talked to Shane had been on the radio, with Shane telling him he had been bit. Carl and Judith were now Grimes as far as he was concerned. 

 

Rick caught their scents, one smelt like a summer thunderstorm and the other smelt like dirt and the forest, together they smelt like home, and he felt his lips curl up around his teeth, his sharp k-9s emerging, as he looked at them. Merle Dixon could call them siblings but Rick didn’t buy it. He smelt the difference on them, no matter how they tried hard to hide it, neither were Alpha nor Beta.

 

He growled out softly, the only one around who heard him was Glenn, who looked at him confused. There had been more of them, so many more of them, and Rick’s quick thinking had been what had saved Andrea, Glenn, Sophia, Carol, Dale, Judith, Carl, T-Dog, and himself. There group had been so many, just days ago. Dale had been the one who pushed for the CDC, it had become a mistake.

 

Everyone had lost someone. Andrea had lost her sister, Glenn his nephew, Sophia had lost her dad Ed, who was also Carol’s husband, Dale had lost his wife, Judith and Carl had lost Lori, and T-Dog had lost his best friend.

 

Rick had lost them all, and regardless of if he wanted it to or not, his Absolute Alpha traits were emerging, he was becoming the leader of a pack, this pack. He didn’t stand a chance, he already could feel the familiar pulls of pack mentality when he looked at them. The overall idea of protect the pups at all cost, is what had cost Lori her life, she had locked eyes with Rick, “Keep them alive, Ricky.” 

 

He vowed he would, even if she never heard him, because her jugular was ripped out by a particular nasty walker. He watched as camp was made around him, he watched as the startlingly beautiful teenagers slunk into the woods behind a loud angry redneck Alpha.

 

It was not until the sun sank that the Dixon’s returned. Gypsy broke the tree line first, deer over her shoulders, Daryl next with a second deer, then Merle with two rabbits, Daryl’s crossbow, and Gypsy’s bow. The two youngsters went to work on cleaning the deers, silent as they worked, completely complementary to one another. 

 

Rick’s mouth watered, Alpha’s know their mates, know who they belong to. He knew who he belonged to, he belonged to them, they… they were his. He was about to move towards them, and was prepared to ask them questions, when Merle stepped into his line of sight. “Nah, Friendly, yer not gonna go use either of them, ‘ah see the look in yer eye, same look all Alpha’s get when they realized she’s an Echo and he’s and Omega. Ain’t gonna let ya fuck with ‘uhm like my paw did, beatin’ them and fuckin’ uhm ever chance he got.” Merle was snarling at him, feral beast. Rick reasoned this was the only way Merle knew how to protect them.

 

“Ain’t like that Merle.” He showed Merle his wrist where the nine point star shone through his skin, the symbol of an Absolute Alpha. 

 

“Holy shit.” Merle breathed. “Thought all you fuckers were dead.” He frowned. “She’s been waiting for ya since 1922, and Daryl since 1979… they were born so far apart, in ya… yer older lookin’ then them.” Merle chuckled. “They remain frozen, until their Alpha mates them.”

 

Rick didn’t understand why Merle’s face had softened so much, but he gathered that since Daryl was born, Gypsy had been around, either as a pain in Merle’s side or the one constant that Daryl had. Even now, looking past Merle at them, Gypsy had rocked up onto her tiptoes and brushed some of his sandy brown hair out of his face, it was an almost maternal instinct. She pulled his head down, and brushed her lips to his forehead.

 

Daryl caught her in a crushing hug, then he tugged her off to set up their tent. Merle followed his gaze. “Bring yer pups, ya can sleep round us Friendly, ya fuck with either one of them, and I’ll kill ya.” Merle shot him a menacing glare, then turned away, his eyes landing briefly on Carol who had started cooking the meat with Andrea's help. 

 

Rick looked at Carl and Judith, a smile forming on his lips. Lori had wanted him to take care of them, what better way than by securing his Echo and Omega, making sure they would be beside him, it was clear that they were killing machines, it was not lost on him, that both his mates looked so young, so formidable, something Merle had said about them, how they stayed the young age until they met their mate.

 

“Hey, kiddos, come on.” Rick motioned for them to follow him, to the edge of camp where the Dixon’s had pitched their tent. Both Jude and Carl trailed behind.

 

Merle was talking low to Gypsy and Daryl, his voice calming, because both seemed on the verge of panic. “Kiddos, this is Rick Grimes, and his adopted pups, Carl and Jude.” Merle motioned them all three in, then closed the flap.

 

“Hi.” Gypsy had a shy smile, and Daryl refused to meet his gaze. He notice how Gypsy held Daryl's hand in hers. Acting both as a method to calm him down and to support him.

 

“Hiya.” Rick smiled, his eyes dancing. 

 

“Get this straight, Rick.” Daryl spat. “Ain't nobody's bitch. Me nor Gypsy. We ain't yer fuckin house bitches and we don't need protectin.” Daryl growled.

 

“I understand. We do this,” He motioned at the three of them, “However you two want. Ain't gonna rush ya or force ya. Yew two have waited a lifetime for me, so it's up ta y'all. Gonna set us up here.” He pointed to the ground at the feet of both Gypsy and Daryl's sleeping bags.

 

By the early light of dawn, Carl had wound himself around Gypsy his head on her stomach, and Judith was fast asleep on Daryl's chest. It was a beautiful sight. Both Gypsy and Daryl we're contented with children. 

 

Even Merle smiled at the children. His face showing the age of a man who had been through too much in his life. “Friendly.” He motioned quietly for Rick to follow him outside. Once they were by the fire, the crisp morning air, Merle looked at him. “Not sure how ta say this. Ain't always gonna be around ta take care of uhm, see ‘ah got something ‘ah gotta take care of ‘fore we leave here, need ta disappear, got a man and his husband to track down. Usta take care of the two of uhm, needta see what happened to uhm. They wouldn’t of let me go by myself, now they won't have a chance, they can’t leave ya. Already see the pull in their features.”

 

Rick looked at him. “You were ready to kill me yesterday for even looking at them, now your leaving them with me?” 

 

“Can’t stop it, if I am here, I imagine it’ll be harder for you to get to know them, doin’ ya a favor really.” Merle snarled, then he clasped both of Rick’s shoulders, and bared his neck, a sign of submission. “Mark me as yer pack, Friendly, so’s I can find ya again.” 

 

Rick didn’t hesitate, the others bore his bite too, he lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Merle’s shoulder, blood seeping into his mouth. “Now yer part of the pack.” Rick grumbled, flicking his tongue over the wound to seal it. It was angry and red, as it always was when an Alpha submitted to another Alpha.

 

“I’ll find ya, and them two, once I get this settled.” Then Merle was gone, slipping into the woods.

 

Rick turned towards the tent to see Gypsy’s dark eyes watching him. Daryl was beside her, his chin on her shoulder. “Knew it was a matter of time.” Daryl grumbled the words out.

 

“Fucker always leaves us first chance he gets, oh, Daryl, he comes back.” Gypsy kissed at his jawline, nuzzling him. 

 

“Merle leave you two a lot?” Rick asked, crouching in front of the tent, looking at them.

 

“Gypsy basically raised me, cause my parents weren't ‘round, and Merle’s always in jail.” Daryl growled out the words, firm and angry.

 

“And I love ya, so you know how to love,” Gypsy was still nestled against him.

 

“I know you two feel the pull.” Rick offered his hands to both of them. Gypsy took his hand, eagerly, a smile on her lips. It took a few minutes of Daryl thinking before he wearily took Rick’s offered hand. Rick moved slowly standing them both up, and pulling them to him. He was overwhelmed with too many emotions to count. 

 

“Ohmygawd. End of the world, and there is a lone A/E/O mating.” Glenn looked at the three of them. “Rick is it their scent that pulled you here.”

 

“Maybe.” Rick decided. Carl and Judith were emerging. Instantly both his mates dropped his hands, Gypsy picking up Carl, and Daryl scooping up Judith. Sophia was hovering nearby, her eyes on Daryl, like she wanted to be near him. Daryl just offered her his hand, and Sophia eagerly took it.

 

Rick felt something crash into his heart, something fracture and break, he couldn’t stand the thought of them being away from him. Carol was watching with rapt interest. They were taking the children towards the water, clearly intending to bathe them. Carol frowned, once they were out of camp. “Has anyone here ever met an Echo or Omega?”

 

Everyone said no, except Dale. “My brother was an Absolute, he had both, they had almost twenty kids, and none of them were Echos or Omegas.” Dale offered. Andrea was leaning against him, her head on his knees.

 

“Not to push you, Rick, but what is the plan, man?” T-Dog asked. “We are your pack, and we go where you go, but you might be a bit distracted with both your mates around.”

 

“They are not my mates yet, they are my destiny.” Rick managed to grumble out. “How are we on food?”

 

“With two hunters around we are probably going to be good on meat, at least for a while.” Glenn mused.

 

“We should head towards Fort Benning, might be able to sweep some guns or get some more ammunition or something along those lines. We should stop in King County, got the keys to the Sheriff’s department, we can clean it out.” Rick was tapping his chin.

 

“Gonna make breakfast.” It was Daryl, beside him Gypsy. For the first time Rick really looked at them, they both had had bandanas tied around their heads, and now he could see why. History books explained that both Omegas and Echoes were blessed with unique ears, they literally had pointed wolf ears on the sides of their heads instead of human ears, they were higher up, basically near the crown. They twitched and listened for noises. They matched their hair color well enough if you were not looking for them, you would not find them. Gypsy’s brown messy pixie cut framed the brown ears, where Daryl’s sandy blonde shaggy hair shot up in all directions around his. Gypsy was five foot four, and lean, she probably weighed in at around 125 pounds in total, she was curvy, hips made for babies, and breast made for nursing. Daryl was easily as tall as Rick, his shoulders broad, and a tapered waist. Every muscle on Daryl that Rick could see screamed powerful, his face was beautiful in a way that should not be for a male, it was feminine in the same way Gypsy’s was. Where Gypsy had dark violet eyes Daryl had cobolt blue ones. 

 

Rick was amazed at the sheer beauty of the two of them, even he could tell T-Dog and Andrea were scenting them, and he snarled. “Sorry.” Andrea bowed her head, and whispered.

 

“Gypsy let me touch her ears, dad.” Carl said, adding the dad as an afterthought.

 

“Did she now?” Rick was amused.

 

“Daryl doesn’t like his touched.” Sophia offered.

 

“Did you always have ears?” Dale asked.

 

“No, when you present they morph. It is kind of painful.” Gypsy offered. Jude was tangled between her and Daryl. “We caught some fish, for breakfast, then we need to move out.”

 

“Not safe here.” Daryl motioned to a walker mulling towards them. He watched as Rick followed his outstretched hand, then Rick jogged towards it, slamming his blade into the walker's head.

 

“We need to downsize.” Dale said after a minute.

 

“Dar, you take the bike.” Gypsy tilted her head towards him. “I want the Jeep, can drive the children in it. Everyone else can take to the RV, far as I am concerned.”

 

“I’ll ride with one of you.” Rick said, his k-9’s pressing against his lip. “Don’t wanna be away from either of you.” 

 

Daryl snorted. “Ride with Gypsy.” 

 

When Daryl stalked away, to pack what was important to him, Gypsy gave Rick a sympathetic look. “He will come around, Rick, just give him time, he’s had it rough.” She turned, bending to start the fire, and Rick saw an old scar that ran from her hip to somewhere up her back. Rick saw a flash of red, anger clouded him for a moment.

 

He breathed in sharply. “We both got marks, Rick.” She whispered it to him, the fish was done, and everyone served. Judith on her hip. She was walking towards Daryl, their eyes met, as they loaded some things into the back of the Jeep. 

 

She picked up the kids one at a time, and secured them into the back seat, their feet resting on stuff Daryl and her had deemed important enough to keep. Then she climbed into the driver's seat, short shorts and tank top already sticking to her in the summer sun, she laid her ears flat against her head, and tied the bandana around it, “Keeps wind off of them.” She explained, as Rick climbed into the passenger seat, his eyes looking between her and Daryl.

 

Daryl walked to the jeep, his eyes locked on Gypsy. He was chewing his thumb, she caught his face in her hands, kissing him gently on the lips. “I love you.” He breathed at her, and Rick watched as she licked the side of his face, a sweet gesture. Daryl pressed his forehead to hers before he walked around the front to Rick’s side. Daryl had fleeting moments of bravery, and this was apparently one of them. 

 

Daryl kissed Rick on the lips, soft, easy, then pressed his forehead to Rick’s, “Gypsy can tell ya all about us, what Echos and Omegas are, she grew up in a time where folks were educated on it.” He was blushing as he moved away.

 

“Little shit got to kiss you first.” Gypsy growled, grabbing the front of Rick’s shirt, and crashing her lips to his. Daryl had been gentle and smooth, Gypsy was fiery and wild.

 

She put the Jeep into drive and followed Daryl up the quarry, the RV behind them. Rick took stock of the tattoos on her body, she had a sugar skull on the inside of her left upper arm, there were quotes here and there, he wondered if the Bram Stoker quote, “I will not let you go into the unknown alone.” Was for her or Daryl, she had a dream catcher from her right upper chest/ shoulder reason whose feathers danced across her collarbone to her left shoulder. 

 

She also had a patch of cheetah print on her tight thigh, like it was put there to be some sort of joke. She caught his eyes on it. “Merle, it was his idea, cheetahs don’t change their spots. Echos can change their smells to blend in, so that was a joke he made. Daryl has tattoos too, hope that isn’t a deal breaker.”

 

Rick chuckled. “Ain’t about how ya look, it's about how ya feel near my heart.” Rick was taking in her face now, her nose was pierced, and she had her monroe pierced on her left side, four holes in each ear, small diamonds sparkling. “Piercings elsewhere?” He asked genuinely curious.

 

“Maybe, Friendly, one that only Daryl has ever seen, if that’s what you mean.” Rick chuckled, his hand reached out, and he smiled when he felt her take it, lacing her fingers through his. “Like I said, Daryl had it rougher than me, I watched everyone I loved pair up and grow old, but…. Daryl, he was born in a time where Omegas are viewed as weak and as bitches, just made for breeding. Wasn’t like that in the 20s, 30s, and 40s.” She paused, shifted gears. “His father beat on him and Merle anyways, but when Daryl started to present early around the time he was nine, and his ears morphed. William just lost his shit, beat him and me both until we were black and blue. I was used by Merle and William several times over, waiting for Daryl to be old enough for me to pretend to be just his mate.” She wouldn’t meet his gaze.

 

“Was Daryl assaulted by his father? Sexually.” Rick asked, cautious.

 

“Once or twice, when I was too weak to get off the damn floor or if I couldn’t get back to him in time. Merle was gone a lot.” She explained. “I was the only defense he had most of the time, and Echos can’t fight off an Alpha when they start using the command voice.” She sounded distressed.

 

“Tell me, how did you two keep from being used as you put it by everyone.” Rick asked.

 

“We moved around a lot… there was only one man, a fella named Negan who ever figured out exactly what we were, most people only thought we were late bloomers, Negan raped us both, over and over again. Don’t know if you know this or not, but the slick female Alphas and Beta make, when they go into heat, Daryl and I have a version of that, mine pours from both holes, un fucking controllably, Daryl’s from… well, you can figure it.” Her eyes darted back to the young children listening. “So I have double the chances to get pregnant, and Daryl has a pretty strong one. That is why our breed used to be revered, protected.” She grumbled. “We go into heat together, Rick, and without suppressants, it’s going to happen sooner rather than later.” She sighed. “Daryl has not had a heat without suppression his whole life, this isn’t going to be easy for him, I have had several, and trust me when I say, I hope you are ready Alpha, for some long hours.”

 

Rick felt a blush creep on his cheeks. “Never knotted anyone, or been with anyone.” He sighed, lacing his hands together in his lap.

 

Gypsy reached over and rubbed his arm. “That’s ok, we can help you.” 

 

Rick must have drifted off to sleep, because the next time he looked around, they were stopped at a graveyard on the side of the road, a traffic jam ahead of them. “A’ight, everyone, let's spread out and look for parts for the RV, and see if there is anything useful for us to collect.”

 

Daryl motioned for T-Dog to follow him ahead, while Gypsy took the kids with her, surveying the area. Dale let out a whistle, and she looked behind her, there was a herd of walkers headed there way. She pushed the kids up on top of one of the turned over tractor trailers, and covered Judith’s mouth. “Get down and be still, stay quiet.” 

 

She pressed them down, and watched the herd move around them. Rick had pushed Carol under a nearby car, and Daryl had killed two walkers pushing them over himself and T-Dog, she could smell the blood. She could see Dale laid down on top of the RV, she searched but could not find Andrea, she knew Glenn had hit the ground as she had climbed, he was under the truck they were on. 

 

She heard Andrea’s scream, her ears flicking towards the noise. She shushed the children, and looked down. Rick was over the guardrail after the Alpha female before they could stop him. Gypsy moved quick, herding the children into the RV, before sailing over the RV, quiver of arrows over her shoulder, bow in hand. 

 

Daryl howled with frustration seeing first Rick, then Gypsy over the rail. Rick was not as much of a huntsmen as either of them, and he knew she was protecting him, but fury burned through him. “Get up.” He snarled at T-Dog, hauling the man up then heading him towards the RV. Daryl’s ears were searching though the sound, looking for their familiar heart beats. “Stay here. In here.” He ordered everyone.

 

He sailed over the guardrail, his crossbow raised, he caught up with Rick and Gypsy, they were in a clearing, “Lost her trail.” Gypsy was bent down a couple yards ahead of them, a deer not far from her, Daryl raised his crossbow to take a shot, when a gunshot rippled through the air. Gypsy recoiled, gasping, her heart racing. Both Rick and Daryl screamed, it was pain and the howl was enough to let everyone within one hundred miles know something was wrong.

 

Gypsy slumped forward. Daryl was on her first, scooping her up, and looking at Rick, his submission on his face, his eyes were pleading with his Alpha to fix her. A man emerged, his face contorted. “Oh no.” He breathed, “My name is Otis, please Alpha, I am sorry, I know someone who can fix her, my brother Hershel.” 

 

“Daryl run, go, go towards the house. I’m right behind you save our Echo.” Otis was scampering out directions before Daryl even took off, his whole body surging. He could see her blood, and feel her getting weaker.

 

“DADDY!” A woman screamed as he reached the porch, his whole body panting. “Is she bit?”

 

“Yer Beta shot her.” Daryl snarled, his face angry, pain contorting on his own face.

 

“She’s an Echo, get her inside, Omega, where is your Alpha?” Hershel was barking orders, they were lost on Daryl.

 

“Coming with your Beta.” Daryl whimpered, nuzzling her ears, his heart thundering in his chest. It was a few minutes later that Rick barreled into the house, instantly he placed a calming hand on Daryl, he could tell who was the zen one , he was rubbing at Daryl’s head, his eyes frantic. 

 

“Is she gonna be ok?” He asked, cautious.

 

“She would be better if she could pull from your strength, she doesn’t have your mark or your blood in her.” Hershel frowned. “Must have just found each other, they have marked each other.” He motioned at Daryl and Gypsy as he worked on extracting the bullet from her. 

 

“Daryl, may I mark you both?” Rick asked, “We can finalize it later?” 

 

“Anything to save her.” Daryl snarled, offering his neck, eyes watering.

 

Rick moved forward, his k-9s pressing down, then he rubbed his nose on Daryl’s neck, finding his scent gland, he could smell where Gypsy had marked him, he bit down, the spill of blood in his mouth, bring him pleasure. He lapped at the bite to seal the wound, then offered his own neck to Daryl. 

 

Daryl raised an eyebrow, then dipped his head forward, sinking his mouth down on Rick. The intoxicating blood that spilled into his mouth was enough to make a surge of blood rush southward. 

 

When he pulled back, his eyes were clouded, Rick was already moving, “Don’t seal my neck, need her to taste me. Open her mouth.” Daryl did as commanded, tipping her lips open, and letting Daryl nudge his neck where it was better for his blood to spill into her mouth. Once she had hungrily lapped it down, Rick scented her neck, looking for her mate gland, then he sank his teeth into her, growling. 

 

“Much better.” Hershel lamented, pulling a fourth chunk of bullett out. “Now she has your energies to build on.” Hershel wiped his brow, then looked at Rick. “Alpha, what’s your name?”

 

“Rick Grimes.” Rick looked at Hershel, “This is my omega, Daryl Dixon, and our Echo, Gypsy Dixon, they are married, they found each other before they found me. We just...” 

 

Hershel nodded. “It’s a rare thing, to meet an Absolute Alpha, I would be honored, Rick, if you and your pack would stay around for a while. We… we are learning that the sick can not be cured, there are several in our barn, I just don’t have the heart to kill them.” 

 

Rick only nodded, Hershel was done and stitching her up. Rick had told Maggie about the rest of the group. She had rode out to lead them back. Funny how quickly the world remembers how important packs are when there aren't any anymore. 

 

Rick and Daryl shared a small look, then climbed into bed with her, Rick carefully folding around Gypsy, and Daryl resting his head on her shoulder. Sleep came swiftly. Rick had never had a more frightening experience and he was not in the mood to recreate it.

 

She woke before them, warmth spilling from her and a low moan erupting from her lips, cocooned she felt warm and at home. A white haired man was standing over her, looking down at her. “I had forgot how indestructible both Omegas and Echoes are, don’t see many these days. Gonna lock the door on my way out and try to keep the house from tearing apart, it seems your healing triggered a heat for you and pulled Daryl along with it.” 

 

She only nodded, the smell from the room would be intoxicating enough, but maybe if Hershel barred the door, maybe every unmarked Alpha and Beta in the world wouldn’t barge in. She was nuzzling Daryl, hearing his low growl as it echoed into her ears. When his eyes opened he licked her cheek, and nuzzled her back. Then Rick’s low growl was sounding in their ears. “You two are familiar with each other, how do we do this?” Rick was whispering.

 

“Since Gypsy is still heal’n ya can take me first.” Daryl whispered, his eyes wide, “Then ya can take Gypsy, but… don’t… don't’ hurt me.” Daryl looked so scared.

 

“Daryl, let me go first, and you can see how his knot is, ok.” She kissed his jawline, and purred against him.

 

Daryl swallowed hard, but nodded, slipping off the bed, and stripping. “‘Ah’m gonna slip behin’ her, and hold her up or position her for ya.”

 

Rick watched as Daryl slipped Gypsy out of her underwear, the only clothes she had on, then slunk behind her, she easily rested against him, her eyes watching Rick. Rick stood, shucking his clothes off in a hurry. The smell alone of both of them, it was damn near intoxicating. 

 

Daryl was whimpering and wriggling his hips behind her, groaning when his length rubbed against her back enough to create friction. Gypsy just spread her legs, and smiled at Rick. “I trust you Grimes.” She purred. 

 

If that wasn’t invitation enough, Rick didn’t know what would be, he crawled up the bed, pressing his nose against her hair, scenting her and smiling. His lips found hers as Daryl watched with curious eyes. Rick growled into her mouth, his tongue fighting hers for dominance.

 

Rick’s hands found purchase on her hips, moving her down in the bed a bit, nuzzling her nose, then her ears, purring into them. The Alpha in him was on sensory overload, he wanted nothing more than to slam into the Echo, and devour her whole. Rick rolled his hips forward, and kissed her jawline, he heard her hiss as he slowly tediously slipped into her. 

 

Daryl was nuzzling the other side of her neck, watching Rick with wide eyes, his tongue lapping at Gypsy’s collar bone, occasionally biting down on her flesh. It was apparent to Rick, through his haze, as he slowly pressed into her, that Daryl enjoyed watching her with him, enjoyed the noises both were making.

 

Once Rick was fully seated in Gypsy, he pulled his face from her neck and looked at her. “You're bigger than… the other Alphas.” Her voice wavered, low and husky, almost like she was losing the ability to talk. 

 

“If I hurt you, sweetheart, let me know.” Rick purred.

 

“Shit, Alpha, just, go on.” She growled, nipping at his neck, scenting his mating gland and sinking her own teeth in this time, lapping at his blood. Daryl was growling low, his own arousal becoming difficult to deal with, instinctually his hips rocked up against Gypsy’s spine, seeking friction and he let out a low feral moan when he got just what he needed, he growled and rocked forward harder.

 

Rick was panting against her flesh, for being an Echo she was so tight, so fucking tight, she had told him that she had been used before, abused, and yet she was tight enough he could hardly breathe as he moved in her, burying his face in her hair once more, he rocked against her harder, faster.

 

The noise that escaped Gypsy when Rick slammed in and growled had Daryl interested, “Shit.” Gypsy moaned, feeling the knot expand inside her, Rick dropped his mouth to her nipples, nipping at the nubs and rolling his tongue over them, rocking his hips. “Feels good.” She whimpered.

 

Gypsy had never felt so full in her entire life, part of her body was not sure how to hold Rick in place, his knot easily double the size of his cock, straining her walls, securing his seed would remain in her. She moaned, breathily, as her body clamped down against him, and Daryl snarled, rocking his hips even harder against her spine, moaning just as shakily when his seed spilled on Gypsy’s back, and his stomach. 

 

Rick was not far behind them, pushing forward hard enough Gypsy’s head slammed into Daryl’s. Rick groaned. “Gonna be like this a while.” He managed, his body sinking into hers, and Daryl’s, his arm around them both as he realized the smell that must be filling the house. He rubbed her ears, and smiled when he felt how smooth they were. His smile making her already wasted body heave in a small laugh.

 

Rick didn’t know how long they laid like that, but eventually his knot seemed to shrink enough he could slip out of her, with a slight popping and slurping noise, he was free of Gypsy. Daryl moved out from behind her, and watched Rick stand up. Gypsy fell back into the pillows, and tugged Daryl over her form.

 

When Daryl was straddling Gypsy, he leaned down, his lips finding hers. Rick watched, curious, as they kissed each other, it was a pattern they knew well, both knew exactly how to move against the other to make it worthwhile. “Rick.”

 

Rick watched Daryl say his name, but it took him a moment to register that he needed something. “Dar?” He asked cautiously.

 

Daryl was on his knees, knees pressed against Gypsy’s thighs, his elbows on either side of her head, and his face tilted looking up at Rick, as Gypsy licked from his collarbone to Daryl’s ear, her eyes looking sharply at Rick. “Need you.” Daryl moaned at him.

 

Rick didn’t need to be told twice, he was learning quickly that both Gypsy and Daryl were very quick to tell him what they needed. Clearly it was going to be an equal all around relationship. Rick was already hard again, probably the combined smell. 

 

Rick knelt on the bed behind Daryl, looking at his spine, the marks on his back made the Alpha in Rick flare up, red tinting his vision, but he remembered Gypsy telling him that William was dead. Rick’s inner wolf knew what to do, he trailed his hands down Daryl’s back, even as Gypsy’s slunk around Daryl’s waist, spreading his cheeks for Rick to see his prize.

 

Just like Gypsy said, slick was seeping from Daryl, his cock heavy between him and Gypsy again, while she nipped and sucked on his neck. Rick could just watch them, and he would be content, he looked at Gypsy for a long moment, whose eyes never seemed to leave him, the violet orbs calculating his moves.

 

Rick ran two fingers through the slick pouring from Daryl, then traced his puckered hole, bending over Daryl slightly to suck and bite the other side of his neck, scenting him as he did it, and rebiting the mating mark, he slowly slipped the tip of his pointer finger past the tight ring, Daryl pushed back against him, Rick purred in pleasure realizing Daryl’s sudden backwards jolt had made his finger disappear, completely.

 

“Rick,” It was a whine that left Daryl’s mouth, “Alpha….” Rick purred in pleasure again, seeing Daryl moan and buck back, Gypsy was releasing little pleasure noises watching her mates, Rick continued to work Daryl open, adding a second finger and pumping in and out of him, curling his fingers and growling when Daryl jerked as he hit his prostate, Daryl moaned loud and dangerous, as Rick added a third finger.

 

Rick worked on scissoring Daryl open as Gypsy purred sweet things into Daryl’s ear, “Such a good Omega, doing so good baby…” Rick was pleased she was there, because just like Gypsy, Daryl was much too tight for Rick to think and fuck. 

 

Rick slipped his fingers out, making Daryl whimper loudly, but Gypsy just nuzzled him, “It's’ ok, pup, just breathe.” Daryl complied, relaxing against Gypsy, his mouth found hers right as Rick moved the head of his length against Daryl’s waiting hole, Gypsy’s hands still gripping Daryl’s ass, and pulling his cheeks apart.

 

“Gonna go now, Daryl, ok, Omega?” Rick asked, waiting to see Daryl nodded, when he did, Rick slipped his head past the tight ring, and snarled, he was not sure who felt better, but both were smoldering heat and he was knew without a doubt he was on the verge of dying if he never felt this again.

 

Gypsy moved her hands from Daryl’s ass and by the low rumbling sounds coming from him, Rick realized Gypsy was stroking Daryl’s cock between them, her left hand tangled in Daryl’s hair as she kissed him. Rick picked his pace up, and grabbed at Daryl’s hair, jerking him back and up, so that his back was flush to Rick’s chest, as he smashed their mouths together, he slowed up as Gypsy moved in front of them, on her hands and knees. 

 

Daryl moaned, Gypsy was offering herself to him. Daryl didn’t waste time, he lined her hips and and slipped into her waiting core, still slick from her own slick and Rick’s cum as it dripped from her. Rick nipped at the shell of Daryl’s ear, as they fucked in unison, Gypsy whimpering, each slam of Rick’s hips into Daryl’s ass, pushed Daryl’s cock deeper into Gypsy. Her low whimpers echoed on the walls, Daryl’s growls becoming more savage, and Rick’s low snarl dancing across their flesh.

 

Rick felt his knot growing, Daryl wiggled against him for a moment, the stilled. “Alpha…” He moaned, needing the friction. Rick complied, driving himself hard and mercilessly into Daryl, who only ground Gypsy further into the mattress. They came together, the three howling in ecstasy, and falling together onto the bed, Rick tossed the blanket over them, watching as Gypsy detangled herself, and faced Daryl, who could not move away from Rick yet, thanks to the knot. Daryl was the first to pass out, then Gypsy. 

 

Once Rick was sure that he wouldn’t hurt Daryl, he slipped out of his mate, and cleaned the other two off, then himself, before curling back up against Daryl and slipping into sleep.

 

-/-

 

Hershel waited until the next morning, when the smell in the house had subsided. Everyone else Hershel had sent outside to work on the camp they were creating around the front porch for Rick’s pack, at least until the Alpha was done mating, then maybe everyone would move into the house. Hershel didn’t want any potential threats coming between Rick and the youngsters, aware that as an Absolute Alpha he could easily snap into protection mode.

 

Hershel had fresh clothes for all three of them as he knocked on the door. It was Daryl who answered. “Brought some clothes, and things for ya to wash up with.” Hershel handed it to him, and nodded.

 

Daryl was blushing, deep red, then Gypsy was beside him, still naked. “Thanks, Doc.” She smiled, closing the door. 

 

Hershel didn’t smell the heat on them anymore, and that made his mind reel. Both seemed to walk just fine, move just fine, like they had been mated but not harshly. It would be something he would talk to Rick about. Hershel had to laugh at the speed of which the Echo seemed to heal, it was obvious she had a high pain tolerance, but what was more interesting was how much power she gained from Rick and Daryl being connected. 

 

No time later, all three were in the kitchen with the others, eating. No smell of heat on them, Hershel wondered if he had misread the scent the night before, but doubted it. The angry red bites and blacken bruises on the trios necks let him know they had definitely done something.

 

Rick sat at the head of the table, Gypsy to his left, and Daryl to his right. Already Judith was in Daryl’s lap and Carl in Gypsy’s. Rick had to smile, he had his mates and his charges, nothing could ruin this day. 

 

“Gonna do some readin.” Hershel offered before heading to his library, his mind thumbing through the books unitl he finds the medical journal he was looking for: 

 

When in sync an Omega and Echo pair will do everything completely together, they will go into heat together, they will find themselves with pups at the same time. They in essence become two halves of one whole, and that whole is meant to please their Alpha. Most first time matings with synched Omega/Echos yield pups, in multiples, although there is no scientific reason for it, it happens nine times out of ten. Heats can last as long as three weeks and as short as twelve hours depending on the Omega/Echo and their Alpha.

 

Hershel tapped his fingers on his chin, a frown forming. He doubted Rick would be pleased to know in their life saving attempt for Gypsy, he had unwittingly helped impregnate both Rick’s mates. Hershel pinched at the bridge of his nose, and sighed heavily. Hershel had no clue what to do.

 

“Goin’ hunting, Alpha.” Gypsy kissed his cheek, and moved out of the house. “Won’t be far. Gonna stay on the tree line.”

 

“Goin’ ta look for Andrea, Alpha.” Daryl muttered against Rick’s neck, as he nuzzled him.

 

“Rick, can I have a word.” Hershel motioned him to follow him upstairs, then handed him the book.

 

“Oh, shit. Hershel, you don’t think…” Rick frowned. “Can we stay here for a while.”

 

“As long as your pack needs.” Hershel sighed. “Rick I would like to leave here with your pack when you do, I would like very much to be part of your pack, regardless of if I am the oldest and weakest or not.” 

 

“Of course, Hershel.” Rick nodded.

 

-/-

 

Daryl borrowed a horse, a brown one. He was on the high ridge, when a snake spooked the horse, and Daryl was thrown from the side of the cliff, the crossbow contorted under him, firing an arrow into his side. He howled in anger and frustration, then slammed into the creek bank.

 

-/-

 

Gypsy felt it, the pain and the fear, clearly coming across the bond from Daryl. She threw the stringer of squirrels at Carol then took off into the woods, Rick not too far behind her, his own howl erupting the through the atmosphere.

 

Rick caught Gypsy, as she pressed her hand against a tree, panting. “Still not all the way healed.” She growled. A brown horse darting towards them, she held her hands out towards the horse, and called. “Shuuuush. Yer alright, come here baby.”

 

The horse seemed to calm down, almost instantly, and Rick watched as she checked it over. Then she was climbing into the stirrup. “Come on, Rick.” She ordered, reaching her hand down, so he could pull himself up. “Daryl needs us, the bond is stressed, and I am getting a lot of static.”

 

The horse seemed to hesitate, but allowed her to turn them around, and once more trod up the cliff. When they reached a high point, she climbed off and Rick followed, she secured the horse to a tree, and dug some rope from one of the saddle bags. “Gonna lower me down, he’s in the water, but not under it.”

 

Rick frowned, “Ya done this before?”

 

“Daryl fell in a well once when he was bout eight, Merle lowered me down to get him, we were arguing and didn’t see him run past us.” She was tying the rope in a makeshift harness even as she spoke. She had her arms around him then, securing the rope, “Now move to the other side of the tree, it's going to act as a pulley.” 

 

Then she was lowering herself down the other side. Rick frowned, woman was fearless. Once she tugged on the rope, he knew she was at the bottom, he looked over. “He found a friend.” She muttered, pointing towards a sand bank. “Looks like she was already dead.” Then she was moving, but not towards Daryl, towards a deeper part of the creek, she sunk forward pulling his bow and several bolts out. 

 

She made it back to Daryl’s side, and took the rope off herself, securing it around Daryl. She tugged the strap of the crossbow over her shoulder, then tucked several bolts into her pants, down her back, and under her shirt. She was going to free climb, he realized, as she tugged Daryl’s rope.

 

Rick was quick moving tugging the rope, he could hear her grunts, and feel the exertion she was feeling across the bond. When they made it to the top, she pushed Daryl over first. “Bolt in his side.” She grumbled. Then she was up and over. “Take his bow and the bolts.” She ordered. Rick did as instructed, and watch her painstakingly pull the arrow from his side, trying hard not to hurt him too much, then she pushed the bolt towards Rick. The next thing he knew she was slipping off her shirt, and motioning for his. She used both to bind the hole slightly, pushing some of the fabric into them. 

 

Rick was dumbstruck when she climbed back on to the horse. “Pass him up here, you hold the reins, and lead us back, horse knows it’s way, Alpha. Please.”

 

Rick sighed, “I’ve had you guys a week, and you’ve been shot and he’s… how does this keep happening?”

 

“You have fucked up luck?” She supplied as they maneuvered Daryl onto the horse, across her lap, his injured side up. She handed Rick the reigns, then said to the horse, “Take us home girl.”

 

The horse took off, while she rubbed Daryl’s ears in the most delicate manner Rick had ever seen. “He doesn’t let many people touch him.” Rick said after a minute.

 

“Right, the people who were supposed to love him spent more time hurting him, except me. Not sure if I count or not…” She sighed. “I was destined to be with him.”

 

Rick nodded. “Echo, thank you for taking care of him, and yourself, thank you for taking care of my pups.” 

 

“Anything for my Alpha.” She offered, reaching down towards him, and patting his head. “No cute ears but I forgive you for that.” She looked at Daryl again. “Love, we need to send positive energy to him, to keep him alive.” She muttered it, rubbing again at Daryl’s ears, he was in and out of awareness. 

 

-/-

 

Daryl was fast asleep, Hershel had finished cleaning him up and was frowning. “Rick, you're going to have to keep a closer eye on your mates.” 

 

Rick only nodded, and frowned. “Did he have anything of Andrea’s, I can’t see him going up that ridge without…”

 

“Here,” Gypsy handed him a scrap of shirt. “Scented it on Daryl while Hershel was working on him.” 

 

“Good, darling.” Rick rubbed her ears, affectionately, watching her tilt her head into it, after watching her comfort Daryl by doing it, and realized their ears were very sensitive.

 

“So…” Maggie’s voice trailed off, “He found a torn piece of fabric.”

 

“Yea, doesn’t amount to much.” Rick sighed.

 

“Rick, there is something I need to talk to you about.” Hershel motioned that he follow, Rick walked outside and towards the barn with Hershel. “We thought they were sick, until you guys arrived, Otis puts the dead in here.”

 

Rick raised an eyebrow. “Walkers in the barn.”

 

“Yes, Otis gathers them when they come too close to the farm, there has been more of them lately, thought you might like to check it for Andrea. My wife and step-son are in there.” Hershel looked down, “So if you kill them, please, bury them before my daughters see.”

 

“I won’t harm them, only Andrea if she is in there.” Rick nodded at Hershel, and climbed up the side of the barn, once inside, he crawled to the ledge and looked down. Below him he could see several walkers mulling about, every bit of thirty, and they were looking up at him, jaws snapping. There was no Andrea among them, thankfully. He climbed back out, and stood next to Hershel. “She isn’t there.” 

 

“Good, but that still doesn’t answer where your pack mate went.” Hershel frowned. 

 

“No, but it lets me know, my Omega was on the right path. Hershel what is out that way?” Rick asked.

 

“A town, I can give you directions.” Hershel frowned. “On second thought, grab the asian, and I will lead you out there.”

 

Rick nodded, then slipped back inside the house. “Gypsy.” He nuzzled her. “I love you, and Daryl, I will be back, I promise, keep Jude and Carl with you.”

 

“Ok, Alpha, be safe.” She stood on tiptoes and kissed his lips, and motioned for the kids to join her in the bedroom she and Daryl were sharing. 

 

“Always, Echo.” He muttered, then pressed a chaste kiss to Daryl’s forehead, and whispered low. “I love you Omega.” 

 

-/-

 

Hershel led them to the edges of the town, and frowned. “These walls don’t belong here. None of this existed before, before the turn. The lord said the dead would rise, but I thought he had something different in mind.” Hershel sighed.

 

Rick sniffed the air, “Merle, I smell Merle Dixon, and Andrea… smell them both.” Rick frowned. “Glenn, you and Hershel stay here, I am going to take a look.”

 

Rick crept towards the wall, finding a hole, and peaked through the aluminum. He saw Merle, standing next to a man he realized must be Blake. Beside him was Andrea, looking a little worse for the wear and exhausted, her face bloody, and her eye blacked, but she was standing under Merle’s arm like she belonged there. 

 

Rick pressed his index and middle finger to the mark on his neck, it would call the pack members to him, he watched as both Merle and Andrea jerked their heads slightly, but it was not until the man walked away from them that either one reacted. Merle licked his lips, grabbed Andrea’s hand and headed towards the alley.

 

Rick waited, on the other side of the metal fence, seeing Merle and Andrea draw close, he smiled. “Came to rescue you.” Rick laughed.

 

“Good.” Andrea breathed. “My friend Michonne needs a hand too.” 

 

“Worry about her later.” Merle snarled.

 

“No, now.” Andrea growled.

 

“Listen get your friend, and you two get out of here the first chance you get, go out to the interstate to where you see a pile up, towards Fort Benning, someone will be waiting for you everyday.” Rick whispered, then slipped away.

 

He didn’t know how Merle was going to do it, but he was hopeful his pack brother would figure it out. He slunk back towards Glenn and Hershel, then drove them home. “Merle and Andrea are back there.” He said after a while.

 

“Why didn’t they return with you?” Hershel asked.

 

“It’s complicated.” Rick growled. 

 

“How?” Glenn asked.

 

“There is a man, that all the Dixon’s know, think his last name is Blake. He was who Merle went looking for. Think he is in charge there, and Merle probably has not been able to get away, so he managed to bring Andrea and her friend into the fold.” Rick sighed.

 

-/-

 

“We are leaving, you said we could leave whenever we wanted.” Andrea snarled, her alpha voice bristling. Next to her Michonne, a firm Alpha in her own right glared daggers, Merle true to his post, opened the gate and nodded them out. He knew just like they did that Blake would send him and a group after them. 

 

He watched Andrea walk away, he watched Michonne look back at him, her eyes calculating. Then Blake was beside him. “Take three men, fetch them, bring them back.”

 

Merle nodded his understanding, and motioned for three of the guards next to the gate to follow him. Merle took off in a brisk walk, with them behind him. He didn’t even know their names. Each step he took was calculating, about three miles from the enclosure, he caught sight of the glint of the katana, and Andrea’s blonde hair, he whirled shooting the one closest to him in the head. Andrea killed one, then Michonne sliced the other in half. 

 

Before Merle could even really think about it, he grabbed the upper arms of both girls and took off, running towards the pile up.

 

-/-

 

Rick had sent Gypsy and Beth. Hershel had not liked the plan, but both girls were light on the horses, and if they had three people to meet, it would be easier on the beast. Daryl was still unconscious, Rick had not left his side, other than to check out the town with Hershel. He rubbed Daryl’s ears the way Gypsy had taught him. 

 

Beth had no clue what she was doing, she just followed Gypsy’s lead, they loitered in the tree line, away from the main road, until they saw a vehicle approach, even long after it stopped. Once Gypsy recognized Merle, she motioned Beth forward. “Merle!” She called out to him, he was so grateful to see her. 

 

He helped Andrea and Michonne onto the horse Beth was on, then climbed up behind Gypsy. “Smell different.” He hugged her tight, nuzzling her neck. “Like that Alpha.” 

 

She laughed. “He mated me and Daryl.” She explained. “Probably pupped us too. Where have you been?”

 

“Blake’s snapped, darlin’, but I guess ya already knew that.” Merle held tight to her waist, and looked back to see Michonne holding Andrea, arms tight around Beth’s waist, Andrea was unconscious, her head on Beth’s shoulder. 

 

“What happened to them?” She asked, guiding the horse forward.

 

“Martinez interrogated them, listen, sis, we gotta get the pack and get as far away from here as possible.” Merle grumbled.

 

“You can talk to Rick about that, Daryl… had an accident, hasn’t woken up yet, Rick ordered me to come out here, or else I would be beside Daryl with him.” She offered.

 

“What happened?” He snarled.

 

“First, not long after ya left me, ‘ah got shot. Hunting accident, worst kind. Just got all healed up when Dar went out lookin’ for Andrea’s scent, since she ran away from us, and ‘ah went out hunting. Felt him, felt his pain through the bond. Me and Rick both, running into the woods screaming for him.” She paused. “Managed to get him back to our doctor, Hershel, that Beta’s dad, before he passed out.” 

 

“Damn, never leaving you two alone again.” Merle snarled. 

 

They were almost to the farm, Beth brought herself up even with Gypsy. “Gyp, ya think maybe we could talk about how I end up with drool and you get a mostly handsome man, when ya already got two?” 

 

“Ya think ‘ah am handsome?” Merle chuckled.

 

“Down boy, she ain’t 18, and her daddy don’t seem the type to be forgiving.” Gypsy laughed.

 

“Ain’t gonna do nothin’, but she smells… like home.” Merle grumbled to her.

 

“Uhho.” Gypsy laughed, then she looked up, and saw Beth peaking at Merle. “I want no part of this, ever.” 

 

Beth frowned. “What?”

 

“Alpha’s know their mate, Beta.” Gypsy kicked the horse hard in the ribs, and it took off, making Merle struggle to hold on.

 

Beth frowned, but urged her horse forward, following Gypsy’s lead. When they reached the barn, Gypsy sent Merle up to the house to Rick, and shouldered Andrea with Michonne’s help. “Beth, untack the horses, please, I need’ta talk to yer paw.” 

 

Beth nodded and went to work as they made their way to the house. Hershel met her on the porch, casting a displeased glance back towards Merle who was cursing up a storm about Friendly not letting him in to see Daryl at that moment. “Hershel, Alpha’s know their mates, right, Merle smelled home on Beth.” She paused. “Just wanted to let you know.” Gypsy brushed past him, and grabbed Merle around the middle. “Settle down, hoss.” 

 

Merle snarled, low, but looked down at Gypsy. Rick emerged from the bedroom and looked at Merle. “He just went back to sleep, woke up worried about Gypsy, and it took a lot of calming down for me to get him settled, please, Merle, let him rest. Him and Gypsy both need rest.” He shot her a look, and Merle felt her drop her arms to the side, and Rick ushered her into the guest room Daryl was in. “Now, tell me how you got away.”

 

“Tricked the sick bastard, Andrea and Michonne, he told uhm they could leave whenever, so they decided to leave. Blake sent me after them, with three of his goonies. We took them out, Rick, killed uhm.” Merle paused. “We can’t stay here, Alpha, we gotta leave.” 

 

“Why?” Rick asked, cautious.

 

“Blake believes in pack territory, old laws, brother, anything within fifty miles is his, and this farm… boss, it aint but eight miles outta his main compound, even if ya never found this farm, only a matter of time for they find it, and ‘ah see what they do ta tha survivors they find. They bring uhm in if they can, if they are gonna help their world, otherwise, they kill ‘uhm. We gotta move, hoss. And soon, for he scents me.” Merle snarled.

 

“What is fifty miles out from him?” Rick asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“Walton County, it’s that far out.” Hershel said, low. “Got a brother who used ta live out there.” He offered.

 

“We move, this afternoon. Hershel are you coming?”

 

“I am, and my girls. We can ask the others.” Hershel grumbled.

 

“We're gonna stay, me and Patricia, hold down the farm for you, until you get back.” Otis said, somewhere behind them.

 

“I am gonna stay with them.” Jimmy nodded at Hershel.

 

“Ok, if it's not safe, please follow us.” Dale squeezed his shoulder.

 

“Let’s get Daryl and Gypsy into the RV, put Andrea and Michonne with them.” Rick ordered. “Put Sophia, Carl, Jude, and Carol in there as well.” He paused for a moment then. “Merle I want you on your bike, on point, ok? Beth can ride with you, if Hershel agrees, she is a fair shot.” Rick continued. “Hershel, you and Maggie ride with Glenn and T-Dog in the SUV.” He was thinking, hard. “I’m going to take the Jeep, with… on second thought, T-Dog why don’t you ride with me.” 

 

T-Dog nodded, then took over, “Alright folks, pack only what you need, get it in the RV stat. Glenn help me put Dar and Gyp in the RV, let’s move everyone.”

 

-/-

 

“Ya know where Monroe, Georgia is?” Hershel asked Merle, who nodded solemnly.

 

“Got arrested there once, Daryl and Gypsy had to get me out.” Merle offered.

 

Beth laughed, “If he gets lost, don’t worry daddy, I can steer him right.” Beth smiled.

 

“No ideas, probable mates or not, Dixon, I am watching you.” Hershel snarled low.

 

“Rick already ordered me to not act on impulse…” Merle snarled back, just as feral.

 

Hershel sighed, then turned his attention to Rick, “You need to mark Beth, Maggie, and myself as your pack members.”

 

Rick nodded, stepping forward and biting Hershel’s offered neck. Hershel felt the rumble of pack in his mind, hearing voices as they merged. Rick followed suit with Maggie and then Beth. “Move out.” Rick grumbled, already starting the Jeep, T-Dog clambered in, and Merle cranked the bike, as it roared to life, sixteen year old Beth squealed, but held on to Merle the same.

 

-/-

 

It’s small town, brick front buildings, and quaint cafes, Monroe Georgia has nothing to offer that any other rural Georgia town could offer, with the exception that it is pretty far out of King County, and pretty far away from Atlanta. It is on the main street, that they meet a boy, who they discovered to be named Noah. The boy is running from several walkers. Merle, Gypsy, and Rick are the ones who surged forward, stabbing and killing the walkers in the head. 

 

Noah has a limp, and Rick pushed him into the RV, they don’t stay long, there is protection there, but not what they need. Rick orders the two up and moving Dixon’s to help Glenn and Maggie raid the shops. Arms full of goodies, and loot they deposit them in the Jeep or SUV. Daryl needs antibiotics, so Rick and Gypsy with Hershel between them forge their way into a pharmacy, Hershel knows exactly what to grab, and loads up two back packs full.

 

Hershel Greene had served in the Army, in 1962 he was sent overseas to Laos, where America was involved in the Laotian Civil War. He served as a medic. His time there had been spent with many injured, both America and Loatians, even the enemy. When he had returned home, he had vowed never to work on humans again. He had saw too many failed attempts at saving lives while in Laos. He had become a vet, a farm vet, and spent many years taking care of his cattle and other people’s various animals.

 

Rick Grimes and his Echo had thrown all that down the drain, now Hershel felt he was very much back in Laos, begging for people to be alive. Noah had broken his femur, and continued to use the leg, he would have to rebreak it, but that was not something to even think about at this point, not with Rick ordering them further away from King County.

 

He watched as Merle spray painted the following words on the glass front of the pharmacy: IF YOU BELONG TO THE GRIMES-GREENE PACK HEAD TO AUGUSTA.

 

Hershel frowned, he understood the need to keep on the move, but he missed his farm. He hoped if he ever got to return there that maybe he would find Otis, Patricia, and Jimmy alive and waiting for him. 

 

Rick was ushering everyone back into the RV or other places, this time Gypsy took her spot next to Rick, and T-Dog moved to the RV to drive for a while so Dale could get some rest. 

 

-/-

 

Patricia and Otis were in the house, when Jimmy smelt something on the air that didn’t make sense. It smelt similar to Merle, but different at the same time. On the horizon a convoy of sorts was headed up the gravel drive. Rick and company had been gone for maybe three weeks, and Jimmy cocked his head to the side to get a better view, wondering if they had come back.

 

A shot rippled through the air, and knocked Jimmy down. Patricia was screaming, running for him, but the last thing Jimmy ever saw was the look of utter confusion Patricia had. She didn’t know who was approaching the farm. A second shot rippled, and she dropped next to Jimmy. Otis cried out in fear and desperation rushing towards his wife. The third shot was not a kill shot. Otis took a bullet in the gut and was left to bleed out.

 

Martinez loaded up the livestock with the help of two goonies, who he lovingly called dumb and dumber, then set the whole farm on fire. Burning the barn first, unknowing of the walkers trapped inside, then they burned the house, and the surrounding buildings. They took the spare vehicles that were offered, never bothering to look for more people, this was far enough away that the Governor would never stray out here.

 

Martinez loved his mate, but there was no conceivable way he was hunting down Merle or his pack, Martinez had more important things to worry about, namely the fact that their pup Penny was sick. 

 

-/-

 

“We are literally hitting the city and then crossing into South Carolina.” Rick growled. 

 

Daryl and Gypsy were beside him, both interested in what he had to say, looking over the map. “Why?” Daryl asked.

 

“Why what?” Rick looked at his mates, eyebrows raised.

 

“Why don’t we head back, by now… it's almost winter, and it’s getting colder, plus it's been almost two months.” Gypsy frowned.

 

Daryl had his fingers laced in hers, and they were standing side by side. Rick looked them over, they looked healthy, a little tired, they were not eating as much, but he figured it had to do with them pushing food onto the children’s plates. There was something in their eyes he couldn’t quite read. “Why should we go back. We are not planning for pups, and staying on the road is better than fighting a war against a crazy fucker we can’t win.”

 

Daryl just snarled, low and angry, tugging at her hand, and leading Gypsy away. He picked up Carl as she picked up Jude, she looked back at Rick one last time, a frown wrinkling her face, and tears in her eyes. Merle and Hershel shared a look. All the Alpha’s in the group bristled, noses twitching, Carol frowned, Andrea and Michonne sighed, pinching at their noses. “Rick, not to get all up in your… partnership? When was the last time you scented your mates?” Maggie asked.

 

“When we mated at Hershel’s, we don’t have time for pups, so I just have avoided anything more than kissing them. Why?” He snarled.

 

Merle frowned. “Rick, ya should pay more attention, all of us see it, why don’t you?”

 

“See what? The hell are you all on about?” Rick snarled.

 

All of them stepped back, fear rippling through the group, their Alpha was mad. Carol sighed, and stepped forward. “Come, talk with me inside, please.” She motioned towards the RV.

 

They had spent several days holed up in a factory on the Savannah River, beside the outskirts of Augusta County. Rick growled, irritated, but followed the Beta into the RV. “What?”

 

“I spent years bowing down to a mean Alpha, Rick, ya can grump me all you wanna, but ya should pay more attention.” She paused. “They are pupped. And you just yelled that you didn’t want pups.” She sunk down next to Rick. “Think about how they feel.” 

 

Rick’s mind was racing. “Both of them?” Carol nodded at him. She sighed, deep and just looked at him.

 

“Go find them, ok.” Carol suggested.

 

“How?” He asked.

 

“They took the children, so, they probably went to bathe. Scent them out, or follow the bond.” Carol suggested, before opening the RV door and shoving him out.

 

Rick had never felt more ashamed. When was the last time he did more than wave one of his mates off to bed. When was the last time he cared for either of his mates. He was a super shitty Alpha, and his dad would be so… disappointed in him. Rick sniffed the air, and followed the familiar scent. 

 

A twig crunched behind him, and he tilted his head back to see Merle. “Came to get the pups.” He explained. “So you could talk to your mates.”

 

Rick only nodded, letting Merle go ahead of him. He waited, until Merle returned, Judith on his shoulders, Carl tucked under one arm, and Sophia under the other. Merle for being so old was stout, and growly. Beth had breathed fresh life into him, and Rick had to be proud for him.

 

Merle shot him a glare, then stepped around him, back towards camp. He crept forward. He paused at the tree line, looking at the creek. Both Gypsy and Daryl were in it, waist deep, not far from each other, she looked tired, he looked tired, but they were scrubbing walker blood from their flesh, and naked. Rick sucked in a deep breath, both had slight bumps, and Rick cursed himself. 

 

“Never been around pregnant folks much.” He called from the bank. “I’m stupid. So stupid.”

 

They both jumped, and looked up the bank at him. He could see tear streaks down both their faces, Gypsy’s cheeks were blotchy and her brow furrowed. She was the one who spoke, Daryl inching towards her, his body behind hers. “We are sorry Alpha, for displeasing you.” She muttered it, low, both their heads bowed, in clear disgrace and submission.

 

“No, no, shit, no.” Rick was inching towards the water. “No, I’m not upset, I…” He was grasping at straws.

 

Daryl growled at him, “You said we weren’t lookin’ to pup, and yet we both are.”

 

“I know, I’m so stupid.” Rick found a rock, sank down on it, and pressed his palms into his eyes. “I just, I didn’t scent you. Didn’t even think about it.”

 

“Alpha, we thought you didn’t like us.” Gypsy offered. “Because you were refusing to scent us, we are supposed to make you happy.” She sniffled. 

 

Rick chanced a look up, and realized both were still looking at the water below them, Daryl’s arms around her shoulders. Their bond ran so deep, Rick choked out his own sob. Pain flowing across the bond. “I don’t… I love you both, so much, I like you both a lot, we just… shit.” Rick groaned.

 

Both Gypsy and Daryl moved, to the water's edge where he was sitting, they were pulling on layers of clothing, he realized. He was openly crying, his face buried in his knees, he had fucked up bad and had no clue how to fix it. Both his mates were upset with him.

 

It was Daryl who hauled him off his butt, and made him stand, Daryl who pulled him into a crushing hug, then Gypsy who caught him from behind, the two encasing him in love, and rubbing their scent on him. “We are about ten weeks, if we smelled each other right.” 

 

Rick sighed, heavily, he dipped his face into Daryl’s neck first, inhaling deeply, then sinking his teeth into the mate mark, filling Daryl’s blood seep into his mouth, the knowledge of the pups seemed to bounce around his brain, from the taste and smell it was two. He pulled back, lapping at the blood, then looked at Daryl. “I love you.” He kissed Daryl, hard, biting his bottom lip to gain entrance with his tongue, all the while Gypsy snuggling him. 

 

When he broke the kiss, he turned in Daryl’s arms and looked down at Gypsy, he kissed her forehead first, then pressed his face into her neck, inhaling sharply, she was intoxicatingly sweet, where Daryl had a sharper more bitter scent, then he bit the mark on her neck, letting the blood pool in his mouth, his tongue dancing on her flesh. Her taste was different, she was pupped, but she carried one of Daryl’s which made him proud, so proud. The goal of the A/E/O bond was to create new bloodlines. She carried two of his by the blood he tasted, which put them at five pups. His heart and mind raced. He pulled back from her neck, and kissed her soft and slow.

 

“You are both right, at ten weeks, but Gypsy, you're also carrying a pup from Daryl, I didn’t know that could happen.” Rick wrapped an arm around each one’s shoulders, tears still flowing from his eyes.

 

“It happens to perfectly bonded sets, like us, it’s very rare, but when it does happen, it is a sign that each member has accepted him or herself as an equal in the mating. Daryl is equal to you, I am equal to you, you do not view yourself above us, and we do not view ourselves above you.” She offered, snuggling into his side, linking her arm around him. 

 

Daryl pushed his arm around Rick’s mid-back, making sure like Gypsy, his palm linked with her, and pressed his cheek to Rick’s shoulder. Rick sighed contentedly. “We need a place.”

 

“Right, gonna assume no one’s told ya, but we don’t carry the pups as long as Betas/Alphas, our bodies are quicker and they mature faster in us… realistically we will have pups by the end of seven months, we are three months in. You decide how ya wanna do this.” Daryl offered to him.

 

Rick frowned. “We find a place, soon.” 

 

“But you can’t keep us cooped up, you understand.” Gypsy snarled.

 

“We need nature.” Daryl agreed.

 

Rick sighed. “You two are gonna kill me, one way or another, ya know that.”

 

“Sure, sure.” They laughed, eyes alive and dancing. Rick smiled into the sunlight. Whatever was coming would come, but he was pretty pleased that he would be driving the Jeep with Daryl, Gypsy, Carl, and Jude in it.

 

-/-

 

“I vote that prison we passed some time back.” Maggie suggested. They were looking at the map they had carried through their travels, they had managed to mark safe houses along the way.

 

“There were a lot of walkers there.” Beth whimpered.

 

“Nothin’ we cain’t handle.” Daryl grumbled.

 

“Daryl is right.” Rick said after a moment of consideration.

 

“Huh?” Gypsy shot Rick a look.

 

“Ya aren't too far along, ya can still help some in taking the yard. Shit, even if we just get the yard at first, the fences alone are better than what we have been doing.” Rick grumbled.

 

“Anybody see a problem?” Daryl asked.

 

“Yea, baby brother, ‘ah do. That puts us seven miles inta Blake’s pack territory.” Merle sighed. Beth was as close to him without touching him as she could be, and at the name mention she squeaked.

 

“I see that.” Rick sighed. “Don’t see much issue, we can run by King County and gather supplies, left a friend their guarding the station with his wife and son. Get a lot of guns, get Morgan and his family, secure the prison, and minimize our outside appearance.” Rick tapped his chin. “Merle, they need a safe place within the next four months, we are expanding the pack by five, little hungry, angry loud babies.” 

 

-/-

 

The taking of the prison had not been a walk in the park, and after clearing the yard, everyone was exhausted. In a fit of rage when a walker came too close to Beth, Merle had ripped its jaw off and drug her to him, holding her tight, and just scenting her to make sure she was well. It was in the early evening, when Hershel decided it would be alright, if maybe Merle gave her the bite, if nothing else, should she ever be separated the mark itself would let other male Alphas know not to touch her. 

 

Right now Gypsy had Judith in her lap, able hands braiding the little girls mop of blonde curls in the fire light, Daryl was stretched out right beside her, Carl curled to him, and Rick, he was pacing the fence line. Worry dancing across the bond, as both Omega and Echo tried to reassure him, sending positive love and thoughts towards him. Maggie and Glenn were wound together, already asleep on one side of Hershel, on the other Beth and Merle were snuggled tight, already asleep. T-Dog had Sophia in his arms, rocking the little girl, while Carol curled up beside him, reviling in his warmth. 

 

Noah was not far from them, stretched out on the soft grass staring towards the heavens. Rick struggled to breathe for a moment, this was a good plan. He knew it somewhere deep down, knew this was a good idea. Knew that doing this secured his mates. Secured his adopted pups.

 

The next push was into the prison. Noah, Andrea, Michonne, Merle, T-Dog, Gypsy, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, and Daryl. Beth, Hershel, Carol and the kids remained in the safety of the grass, hidden in the RV. Rick had harassed Gypsy and Daryl into riot gear, which had made both a little more than grumpy, but Alpha commands, are just that commands.

 

Each surge into the prison was more rewarding, once they cleared C block, Rick moved everyone in. Over the next eight days they secured little sections of the prison. They found two survivors, in the kitchen area. Who were more than willing to share food. Oscar and Axel. Both were non-violent offenders, and both were concerned as to what had happened in the outside world.

 

They had been waiting ten months for rescue, there had been more of them, but some had left the safety of the cafeteria to explore, Rick and Daryl were of the idea they were long dead. Gypsy had made quite the little kids room for Sophia, Carl, and Jude. It was wedged between the cell she had claimed and shared with Daryl, and the one Carol had claimed. Next to her cell was Alpha’s den. It was at one point the look out for the guards, over this particular part of the prison, however now it was a den.

 

Gypsy and Daryl had worked hard dragging spare mattresses, blankets, and pillows into it. There was no floor any longer, only cushions and comfort. They hung a curtain to separate it from prying eyes. Both were noticeably showing by the time the routine at the prison had worked itself out.

 

It would be Rick’s luck that his mates never did something without the other. When Gypsy’s contractions started, Daryl’s were not far behind. Rick could feel them across the bond. The problem was that he, Michonne, Andrea, and Noah were on a run. A long distance run, a good day's ride away from the prison.

 

Rick howled in frustration, and growled, “We have to head back now.”

 

“Is something wrong?” Michonne asked.

 

“The pups.” Rick managed to respond shakily. 

 

“They are coming?” Andrea asked.

 

Rick nodded, his whole body tense. “They will forgive you.” Noah said after a minute. 

 

“Hershel, Beth, Carol and Maggie are their best bets, Rick, you would probably just be in the way.” Michonne patted his shoulder. Rick frowned, but pushed them towards home, anyways. Rain poured from the heavens as they neared the prison, the car lost traction and everything went black.

 

-/-

 

Rick gasped for air, his eyes fluttering open. Shane and Lori were both in the room with him. He was at King County Hospital, the vase of flowers in the corner looked new and fresh. “RICK!” Shane cheered, bending over him. “Thank god, man, they were going to take you off life support today.”

 

Rick breathed in deep, his eyes focusing on Shane. “Need ya ta do something.” He whispered. His dreams were much to vivid, much to real. Daryl and Gypsy were not figments of his imagination, not by a long shot, they were as alive as he was. Now he needed to find them. 

 

“Anything, brother.” Shane muttered, Lori had taken Rick’s hand in hers, and was petting his palm. 

 

“Rick…” Her voice wavered. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” He croaked. 

 

“You saved Shane, and you woke up!” Lori was hugging his neck tight, the press of her against him made his chest sting.

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Shane asked slowly.

 

“Remember responding to a call out on 11, you were there. You got clipped and told me never to tell Lori, I moved in front of you to check out your vest, when I got hit.” Rick whispered, carefully, drawing out each word to make sure it tasted right on his lips. “Shane, that favor?”

 

“What do you need?” Shane asked, leaning closer to hear him whisper.

 

“Want you to run a set of names through AVIS fro me.” Rick muttered.

 

“Why?” Shane asked, his Alpha senses tingling.

 

“Think two of them came to me in my dreams, my Echo and Omega…” He grumbled it out.

 

“A’ight. What’s the names?” Shane asked cautiously. Curious as to why they would be in a criminal database.

 

“Merle, Daryl, and Gypsy Dixon.” He managed before passing back out. Shane looked at the note pad and wrote the names down then frowned. 

 

“What’s wrong honey?” Lori asked. 

 

“Want you to stay here with Rick while I run these names, gonna run out to the car. My momma has Carl and Jude for the night, right?” Shane asked.

 

“Yea, so?” Lori asked.

 

“So, if I can find them I am going to go pick them up. Bring them back here. Stay with Rick.” Shane ordered. His Alpha command sending shivers down Lori’s spine. She nodded her head, and curled up in the chair beside Rick’s bed.

 

-/-

 

“Unfucking believable.” Shane muttered looking at the computer screen. “Merle Dixon, mid 50s, is currently doing time in Atlanta for armed robbery.” He growled, typing out the next name. “Daryl Dixon and Gypsy Dixon… wanted for… nothing, well that’s good. Last known address… is in… Cherokee County… near… Bell’s Ferry on Lake Allatoona. Shit, ain’t too far from here.” Shane declared. He shot Lori a quick text message, stripped out of his uniform, changed into street clothes, and climbed into his pickup truck. 

 

Rick had been lonely too long, and the thought that his mates were that close, Shane wanted nothing more than to make his dreams come true for him, especially since Rick had saved his life. 

 

After crossing the bridge of Bell’s Ferry, he found himself following a winding gravel path further back into the country. Gravel clicked and churned under the wheels of his truck. When he found the small shack that the Dixon’s called home, he clambered out, and sighed. Of course they would be hicks. Shane surveyed the area, then strode up to the porch.

 

He knocked on the door and was greeted by howling and barking. Not one to be easily deterred, he moved around to the side of the house and peaked in the window. Two rather large shaggy wolf looking creatures were there to greet him with snarls. Shane yelped surprised and stepped back.

 

“You know, fella, it ain’t right to be sneakin’ ‘round someone's property, might get ya shot.” He whirled around to see a pretty girl, bandana up in her hair, staring at him, sawed off shotgun raised and pointed at his chest.

 

“Hold up, darlin’, yer name Gypsy?” He asked carefully, cautiously.

 

“Sure is, an’ you're on private property MR?”

 

“Shane, Shane Walsh, listen, my buddy has been in a coma for two months, he woke up today rattling your name and a fella named Daryl’s off, said he needed you both cause you were his mates.” Shane felt stupid, so stupid standing there, watching the young woman calculate what he was saying.

 

“Wondered when he’d wake up.” She sighed. “Listen, Shane, ya best come in.” She lowered the shotgun and smiled at him. “Daryl will be home in a bit, drove into Atlanta to see Merle.” She explained, leading him back around to the front. She opened the door and both monster dogs surged forward. “Down Cherokee, down Dakota, it’s a friend.” She motioned to Shane.

 

Both dogs seemed to understand and took off running towards the woods. “How do you know Rick?”

 

“Read about him in the papers. Felt the pull when we looked at his picture. Guess’n you know I’m an Echo.” She was busy in the next room, returning with two duffel bags.

 

“Yeah, which makes Daryl the Omega, right? But I didn’t think that Echos and Omegas could be siblings.” Shane watched her move through the house. 

 

Her laugh was harsh. “Daryl and I are married.” 

 

“Oh.” Shane frowned.

 

“Shane, have a seat.” She ordered, he found himself compelled to sit. “I was born in 1922, and Daryl was born in 1978. Both Omegas and Echoes stop aging at 16, we won’t restart aging until we are mated. Going to assume Rick’s been having bad dreams?”

 

“Yeah, how’d you know. The doctors think that’s why he has been in the coma for so long.” Shane responded.

 

“Because Daryl and I have been dreaming about the monsters too.” She offered. She was standing in front of him then. She had changed clothes. Bluejeans, t-shirt, hunting boots, hair braided up into the bandana, and long sleeve flannel tied around her waist. “We didn’t know where to look for or how to find Rick, figure ya must be his cop partner.”

 

Shane nodded. “Ran your names.”

 

“That’s illegal isn’t it?” She asked eyebrows raised.

 

“Sorta, figured he saved my life when he got shot, so I owed him one.” Shane grumbled.

 

“Mhm.” She nodded, back to doing whatever she was doing.

 

“Gypsy, what are you doing?” He asked finally.

 

“Packing.” She responded, like it was the most obvious thing. “When Daryl get’s home, we will follow you back to Rick Grimes.” She explained.

 

Shane only nodded. “Right.” 

 

-/-

 

The rumble of the rusted out truck down the drive, made Gypsy’s whole face light up. Shane secretly wondered if that was how Lori looked when he came up the drive from work, he kind of hoped it was. Daryl snarled at him, when he entered, irritated, and Gypsy followed trialing behind, eyes wide with worry.

 

“They’s gonna keep him ‘nother six months fer fightin.” Daryl snarled, loud enough Shane could hear.

 

“Daryl, he’s gettin too old ta fight, ya tell ‘im that?” She asked.

 

“Mhm, ya know it don’t do no good.” Daryl responded. “Who's that fella?”

 

“Names Shane Walsh, he’s sent here by Rick Grimes.” She moment she said it he heard a growl, and then silence.

 

“Rick from our dreams?” Daryl asked his voice gravel.

 

“Sounds like it, thought we ought to check it out, already turned the dogs out, and packed our stuff up. Let’s get Merle’s bike ‘n get outta here.” She smiled, Shane knew she was smiling in the way it was said.

 

There was silence for a long time after that, it seemed that Daryl was the more cautious of the two. “A’ight, fine. Let’s go meet Officer Grimes.”

 

-/-

 

Shane didn’t know what he had expected. Neither seemed very socially interested. They rode together in the rusted out F250, two bikes on the back of it, and some packed duffle bags. What they talked about he had no clue. He called Lori, just to ask how Rick was.

 

Shane: Hey baby, how are you?

 

Lori: Good, he hasn’t woken up again, how are you?

 

Shane: Found ‘uhm both.

 

Lori: The Echo and Omega?

 

Shane: Yea

 

Lori: Rick’s going to be so happy, but you sound… worried.

 

Shane: They ain’t what I imagined. Rick’s clean cut and nice, wonderful. These two are rough around the edges and look about ready to kill anything that moves. 

 

Lori: Hmm. Well I was the preacher’s daughter, and you never took much notice of me. 

 

Shane: Lori, that’s a bit different. They look like criminals, and they both look barely legal.

 

Lori: Omegas and Echos stop aging, Shane, once they turn 16. 

 

Shane: Lori, the two of them are married, seems like they been together awhile. She mentioned she was born in 1922, and he was born in 1978. They are older than Rick.

 

Lori: Your point?

 

Shane: Just… shit I don’t know, it's weird, they have been having the nightmares he has been having. And for not being mated that is weird enough in its own right.

 

Lori: Dear, maybe it's because he is an absolute alpha, the rules are different. I am going to go to the library, real quick, while he is asleep and pull some books ok.

 

Shane: Have Maggie or Carol sit with him.

 

Lori: Ok, dear, I’ll see if one of my cousins can sit with him.

 

-/-

 

In the end it was little bitty Beth Greene, who had just turned 16 who was chosen to sit with Rick. She had never actually met Rick herself, but Maggie and Carol were both needed to help Lori look into some things at the library. Rick had mentioned briefly when he woke up that he recognized people in his dreams but that they didn’t know him. He couldn’t understand why. Beth was leaned back in the chair next to his bed, while he dozed, a book laid across her lap, as she drifted off to sleep, visions of a older man, with wild green eyes, a shaved head, and one good arm danced in her mind. He was her mate, she knew it, he knew it, the dreams focused on them mating, quietly and in secret from what she gathered in a rundown prison, with hungry dead walkers just outside the walls. 

 

-/-

 

Gypsy had her arm out the window, and the radio up. “Daryl, if he is our Alpha, then we can finally be whole.” She said after some time.

 

“If he is like he was in the dreams, then I feel like we already know him.” Daryl added, cautiously.

 

“Mhm.” She agreed, sliding down on the seat, putting her head on his thigh, and letting boot covered feet hang out the window. The wind rushing into the cab of the truck felt nice. “Why do you think he sent Shane?”

 

“He’s probably still in the hospital.” Daryl grumbled. “He was shot in the chest, and in a coma.” 

 

“You think the dreams mean anything?” She asked her eyes fluttering closed.

 

“No, maybe, who the fuck knows.” Daryl sighed, she was already fast asleep. 

 

He turned the radio up a little louder, and followed behind Shane, well into the night. It was close to midnight when they reached the hospital. Lori met Shane outfront. “Gypsy, Daryl.” She smiled at them both. “It’s nice to meet you, I am Lori, Shane’s mate.” 

 

They shook hands, and nodded their heads in her direction. “Honey, what are you doing here?”

 

“I told you I had to run to the library, Beth was sitting with Rick, now Carol is.” Lori snapped.

 

“What did you find?” He asked.

 

“Go on up, wanna talk to them.” Lori shooed him away, then turned her attention to the pair before her. To an extent she could see why Shane had been worried. They both looked rough around the edges. “Been doing some research. Was curious about the shared dreams, since you guys are not formal mates yet.”

 

“And?” Gypsy asked, Daryl had his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back into him.

 

“I think it means that not only is Rick an Absolute Alpha, but he is the last of his kind.” She responded. “Which would make sense because you two have been waiting a long time for him, right?”

 

The both nodded. “If I am right, that means this world is going to be changing soon. The old lore tell of the coming of a perfect Alpha/Omega/Echo mating, in which the three are perfect matches, three parts of a whole.” She paused. “And… they start a new chapter in the world. Children born without a class.”

 

“We know the lore.” Daryl snapped.

 

“When Daryl was a little boy, I would tell him the old forgotten stories. Since I am so much older than him, I pretty much raised him.” Gypsy explained. “Sorry for his rudeness, manners never was his strong point.”

 

Lori chuckled. “If what I read is true, your dreams are an indicator of something that could have or might still come to pass.” 

 

“‘Ah hope not.” Daryl managed to whisper it.

 

“The dreams aren't very nice. For one you and Shane die in them.” Gypsy told her. “Can we see Rick now?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll take you up to him.” Lori nodded. Taking off, book tucked under her arm. 

 

Daryl kept a tight hold of her shoulders, but allowed Gypsy to stand a stride in front of him. Lori was astonished, they moved in complete sync, so perfect in time that they were in essence one person.

 

Rick was awake, even with the late hour, anticipation and excitement on his face. Lori went in first, to usher Shane and Carol out, then Daryl and Gypsy slipped in. “Gyp. Dar.” Rick’s voice strained.

 

Gypsy hugged him first, her face pressed into his neck, then Daryl. For the last two months they had participated in a dream world that was both terrifying and amazing, for all three. Rick was so relieved when he felt both their faces pressed into his neck, both scenting him to make sure he was alive, and well. A summer storm in the middle of a forest, that was their combined scent, and it sent him into a whimpering cry. 

 

“Rick.” They spoke his name in unison. “Glad this time you're the injured one.” Gypsy laughed.

 

“That’s not nice.” Daryl gritted the phrase out. 

 

“Please, don’t leave.” Rick whimpered, snuggling them tighter. Relieved they were not something his mind had made up. “When I get to go home, come home with me.”

 

“And where else would we go Alpha?” Daryl’s voice rumbled through his skin, reminding Rick that honestly he had never in his life wanted anything more than what he wanted from these two.

 

“We are yours.” Gypsy muttered into his flesh, her tongue slipping along his neck, just slightly.

 

“Gonna have to behave in here.” Rick managed to say, as both kissed up his jawbone.

 

“But, we have a lot of catching up to do.” They both seemed to whine in unision.

 

Rick chuckled, his voice was still weak, and he had discovered through Lori that he would never be able to return to being a cop, the bullet had grazed just a little too close, and while the doctors couldn’t explain it completely, his heart was undamaged, it was just working a little differently now. “I’ll pup you soon enough.” He almost regretted saying that, because both Omega and Echo purred in his ears, before taking turns kissing his lips until they were red.

 

-/-

 

Lori took them to the Grimes’ house. It had belonged to Rick’s parents. She also laid some clothes out for them. “Rick asked me to pick some newer clothes up for you two.” She explained. “This is the master bedroom, bath, livingroom, kitchen… It sets on eighty acres, so make yourselves at home. Rick wants me to give you the address, so you can let Merle know where to come when he gets out.” Lori was gone from them, after that.

 

“Bubble bath?” Gypsy asked slyly. It was the first time in three days they had left Rick’s side but he was in therapy, and they both needed to clean up. Days of being around their Alpha, but not being able to rub completely in his scent, which smelled to them both like running water and sunshine, was damn near infuriating. 

 

“Mhm.” Daryl nodded. Then it was a race to see who could get undressed quicker, both flinging themselves into the bathroom like the teenagers they looked like, and skimming out of clothing. Both relieved to have running hot water, and tons of soap to choose from.

 

After washing their hair, ears, and skin the best they could, the two just relaxed for a little bit. Ears flicking at the noises of the land around them. “Rick comes home tomorrow.” Gypsy said after a long moment.

 

“So then we get to know him.” Daryl purred.

 

“You mean get him naked.” She roared with laughter.

 

“I guess.” Daryl blushed hard, his ears twitching.

 

“Hey, love.” She moved in the water to straddle Daryl. “We will have to take it easy on him, since he got shot.” She lowered herself down on his aching member, making him buck up into her. She moaned, and threw her head back.

 

-/-

 

After cleaning up the watery mess in the bathroom. They had overfilled the tub, and their extracurricular activities had splashed a lot of water out. They were standing side by side in the bedroom looking at the clothes Lori had left. A lot of simple summer dresses for Gypsy, almost all throwback styled to other eras, which brought a smile to her face. Daryl had a lot of dark jeans, and flannel shirts, nice button ups that were a toss up between longsleeve and sleeveless. They carefully put them away, and tumbled into bed.

 

As the sun rose the next morning they were both alive with activity. They had dedicated a lot of their morning to cleaning the house. No one had been there within the last two months to make sure it smelled decent. They also set about situating the house in a manner that they understood, namely moving little things like spices and plates around. They checked the fridge, and made a grocery list. 

 

Shane called and told them he was coming the Jeep to pick them up. The Jeep belonged to Rick, and once they dropped him off they could go pick up Rick. Both Gypsy and Daryl darted upstairs to their closets. It was like the whole house had been designed with them in mind. Rick’s parents had probably know what he was and designed the place to fit what he would need. The master bedroom had three closets, each had a dresser built into it, as well as a thick bottom drawer that housed shoes. 

 

Gypsy had called the one in the middle, because Rick’s was the closest to the bathroom, and Daryl took the one on the far side of the room, next to the window. There were three mirrors and three sinks in the bathroom. It was actually pretty cool how the house was set up. As both Gypsy and Daryl surged into their closets they wondered aloud what to wear.

 

Gypsy settled on a blue summer dress, that ended right at her knees, and was crochet open backed. She easily found a pair of shoes that Lori must have picked up, grey suede flats. Daryl pulled on a almost matching blue flannel and dark grey jeans. He smiled a little when he saw a pair of converse, sliding them on and lacing them up. The horn outside had them both running out.

 

“Damn you two have ears.” Shane almost touched them, but remembered Rick mentioning they are sensitive. He stilled his hand in midair, and just sort of froze.

 

“You can rub mine.” Gypsy laughed, her pixie cut was starting to be more of a bob, and shaggy. Shane reached out and gently rubbed one ear, then the other. “Ok.” She breathed, letting him know to stop.

 

“Those are cool.” Shane appraised Daryl’s which were a little more pointed than Gypsy’s.

 

“Thanks, man, no one's ever called uhm cool before. Mostly girly, or fucked up.” Daryl climbed into the back seat of the Jeep, as Shane helped Gypsy into the driver's side.

 

“No problem, was the house ok?” Shane asked.

 

“We cleaned it up, aired it out, put our things away.” Gypsy offered.

 

“His dad had it rebuilt for when you two showed up. Wish his old man could see it…” Shane’s voice trailed off. “Rick’s mom died in childbirth, and his dad, he struggled with it. He eventually married my mom, she was a widower too, he passed away last spring. The last thing he wished for was for you two to show up so Rick could be happy like me.” Shane seemed to sniffle.

 

“Well, we are here.” Daryl grumbled, shifting in the back seat.

 

“How are Carl and Jude?” Gypsy asked, changing the subject.

 

“Great, we just found out we are having another… how did you know?” Shane looked confused.

 

“The dreams, they were in uhm.” Daryl muttered. 

 

“Congrats on the pup.” Gypsy pulled the Jeep up to the curb at the police station, and he climbed out of the passenger side, waving after them as they left. 

 

“He always seems too nice.” Daryl muttered.

 

“Mhm, I get the feeling he doesn’t like us.” Gypsy agreed, her eyes flashing to Daryl’s in the rearview.

 

“Probably thinks we ain’t good enough.” Daryl muttered.

 

“Mhm.” Gypsy nodded. She was the one who retrieved Rick from the hospital, Daryl wanted to go in with her, but he received a phone call about Merle and had to take it. “Hiya, Ricky.” She purred, he smiled at her, letting her wheel him out to the Jeep, then helping him into the passenger seat. 

 

Daryl was growling under his breath in the back seat. “What’s happened love?” She asked.

 

“It’s Merle, got into another fucking fight, so they are putting him in solitary for a while. Think we ought to try to transfer him closer.” Daryl muttered, he sat up in his seat, linking his arms around Rick’s shoulders, and breathing in the smell of him.

 

“I missed you both.” Rick grumbled. “Anytime I was awake and outta the walker world, I missed you both. Miss Merle too.” He managed, “Maybe they will let me talk them into letting him come to the county jail here, he would be the only prisoner…” His voice trailed off.

 

-/-

 

They settled Rick into bed, and fluffed his pillows, cooked him dinner, then fell into an easy enough sleep beside him. He was pleased and relieved to be home with them. He woke in the middle of the night to a text message from Shane. 

 

Shane: Hey man, ya alive.

 

Rick: Yup.

 

Shane: They ain’t what I expected.

 

Rick: Me either, but I know I need them, they are both good people.

 

Shane: How do you know.

 

Rick: What are you gettin at?

 

Shane: Ran their records a little more.

 

Rick: Why?

 

Shane: They have unique prints, both of them, she’s been a lot of places in the last 90 years, a lot of place where there was trouble. Daryl’s prints ain’t much better.

 

Rick: Don’t care.

 

Shane: Rick

 

Rick: G’night Shane.

 

Rick turned his phone off irritated at Shane. Both Daryl and Gypsy were awake, watching his form. “No one bothers to ask how I know you two are good people.”

 

“Hmmm?” Gypsy asked, curious, sitting up in bed. Rick had been in the middle, and now was sitting with his back to the headboard. 

 

“Shane. Thinks your trouble. Gypsy you bounced around a lot looking for me, and Daryl you did too. Apparently you guys left prints at some crime scenes.” Rick grumbled.

 

“Ain’t a deal breaker is it?” Daryl asked, suddenly very sullen.

 

“No, don’t care about your tattoos, your scars, your records. All I care about is how you feel in my heart. And, it’s pretty damn good.” Rick muttered.

 

“We could carefully recreate the night at Hershel's?” Gypsy suggested, her voice dripping with want. Daryl nodded excitedly. Rick just laughed. 

 

“The only time you two look like kids is when it's about sex.” Rick rolled his eyes, but let them carefully undress him.

 

“We can do all the work, lover.” Gypsy purred to him.

 

-/-

 

The first rays of light Rick woke to feel both Gypsy and Daryl tucked to him, a smile on his face. Thier necks bruised and bitten, much like his he imagined. He awoke because there was a rather loud pounding on the door. It was Gypsy who detangled herself, tossed a blanket around her form and headed down the hallway to the front door.

 

She opened it, still wiping the sleep from her eyes. Shane and Lori were standing side by side, Carl and Jude in a stroller between them, fast asleep. “Rick get my message?”

 

“No, clearly, he turned his phone off after you insulted me and Daryl.” She grumbled. 

 

Lori shot a look towards Shane, frowning. “Shane Marshall Walsh did you insult them?

 

“I just… they ain’t…” His voice faltered.

 

“You…” Lori glared at him. “Suck.” Then she punched his arm, hard.

 

“I… I’m sorry.” Shane looked between his wife and Gypsy.

 

“We never helped Merle, with those jobs, we might have been pulled along with him, but we never got any of the goods or money.” She offered. 

 

“Gyp, honey, who is it?” Rick called from the bedroom.

 

“Shane, Lori, and the babies.” She called back.

 

“Shit.” Rick and Daryl said in unison, she could tell they had been fooling around across the bond. She rolled her eyes, and motioned the Walsh’s in. 

 

“Let me go throw some clothes on and coax those two out of bed.” She hummed then disappeared down the hallway.

 

“She looked tore up.” Shane muttered.

 

“Mating two males might do that to you.” Lori muttered back.

 

“Let’s see how Rick looks.” He growled, concern for his step-brother and best friend flaring.

 

Rick looked happier than he had ever looked before, other than the two red angry bite marks on his neck, one over the other, the countless hickies that scattered his neck and what they could see of his collarbone and shoulders. Daryl looked about as rough as Rick and Gypsy.

 

“Rick, we wanted to take you guys out to breakfast… but one second thought, Shane should go buy some.” Lori chuckled.

 

“Oh, uhm, ok.” Rick nodded.

 

“Right, this seems to be talking I don’t wanna hear. Rick think you can muster riding with me?” 

 

“Sure, brother.” Rick responded, nodding at his mates, then letting Shane help him to the car.

 

-/-

 

Rick was relieved, he had managed to keep a desk job on the force, Daryl had found work at a local garage and Gypsy worked at the town's main restaurant. Rick enjoyed the small binding ceremony they had done shortly after they had arrived. The trio had settled in comfortably, and in the afternoons, when they were all home they worked on the nursery. Rick was proud of his mates, welcoming five pups in the next four months was pretty great. Daryl would be taking a leave of absence from the garage and Gypsy from the restaurant.

 

He came through the front door, rookie cop Glenn Rhee behind him. “Gyp, you home?”

 

“In here, Ricky, got dinner started, waiting on Dar!” She called.

 

Both men worked their way into the kitchen, where they were greeted with the Echo’s smile, and a quick hug to Glenn before a quick kiss to Rick’s lips. Her bump was just starting to show. Rick laughed, as he and Glenn grabbed seats. 

 

“What are we eating, Gypsy?” Asked Glenn.

 

“Deer, Dar shot, mashed potatoes, green beans, and cornbread.” She hummed.

 

“Damn Rick, you got a set of country mates, huh?” Glenn joked.

 

“They are the best!” Rick smiled, as the front door slammed shut.

 

“Best go clean up Darrrrry.” Gypsy ordered from the kitchen.

 

“A’ight, wench.” Daryl snarled, stomping up the stairs. 

 

Rick heard the shower turn on, and laughed to himself. Then about ten minutes later stomping back down the stairs. “Clean?” Rick asked him as he slipped into the kitchen.

 

Daryl nodded, kissing Gypsy’s cheek, then sinking down next to Rick, he offered Glenn a high five. “What’s for food?”

 

Glenn rattled off what Gypsy had said, even as Rick hopped up to get the drinks, he and Glenn were enjoying beers, while Daryl and Gypsy had water. “Glad you are staying with us, until you get on your feet, Glenn.” Gypsy smiled at them. 

 

-/-

 

Rick was probably the proudest Alpha he knew. Gypsy and Daryl were both doing good, both comfortable, and he could not be more relieved looking at the five little ones asleep in their cribs. Lily, Pearl, Cyrus, Jacob, and Sam Grimes were all fast asleep, all wonderful little life forms, and he had the best mates he had ever dreamed of.

 

Lily was named after Gypsy’s mother, and Pearl her aunt. Cyrus and Jacob were uncles Daryl had looked up to, and Sam was Rick’s pick at a name. The five little ones were his whole responsibility, his whole world. Rick Grimes was happier than any man had any right to be.


End file.
